A New Friend
by RnR Ink
Summary: Rainbow Dash is saddened. She feels that she has reached the pinnacle of excitement in her life and believes that there's nothing else for her. She also feels a bit lonely due to the fact that there's no one else like her. One day,the lives of her and her other five mare friends and fellow baby dragon change when they witness flashing lights in the skies of Equestria.
1. Prologue

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

A/N: Hey there people, RnR here and back with a new story and at the same time crossover. Now, I've been a fan of MLP: FiM for sometime now. The show is pretty lighthearted and humorous, so I decided to cross it with another subject I am a fan of, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Now lets get a few things straight; I am _**NOT**_ a brony and I am not writing this story just to join the Sonic/MLP bandwagon. This was written for the soul purpose of enjoyment and nothing more!

This story contains silliness, crossing to another dimension, ponies, super powered hedgehogs, lighthearted humor, and mild action scenes. If any of this offends you and/or you dislike Sonic, My Little Pony, or BOTH, I suggest you close this PRONTO!

Okay, now that we've gotten that taken care off…

LET'S GETS THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

The clouds hovered aimlessly within the sheets of the blue skies above. The light from the sun broke through the clouds and brought their embracing warmth on the lands of the planet, Mobius. The silence in the air seemed too quiet, even for a day as breath taking this. However, the silence was suddenly broken by loud rushing sound of the wings of an airborne and the purring of a propeller blade engine.

The air breezed itself against the red wings of the plane, creating streams of gusts along the edges. Inside the cockpit was none other than the two-tailed fox with a heart of gold, Miles "Tails" Prower, in control of his traditional Tornado biplane. Tails had a look of uncertainty on his face, as he looked at a radar visor below his steering wheel. The radar gave a visual representation of a large red blip that resembled a mustached face, giving a light signal in front of his location. He pressed a few dials next to the radar, yet it appeared to be giving him poor readings.

"Ugh… I can't get much from the radar. How ya holdin' up, Sonic?" Tails looked up as he spoke up to the figure in front, his best and The Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic stood on top of the upper wing set of the biplane, arms folded against his chest and a grin plastered across his muzzle. His blue quills shifted up and down due to winds strong current.

"Never been better." He responded, as he turned is attention to Tails. "So, any luck on finding the energy signatures?"

"Barley. The radar's signal is breaking up." Tails responded. " But from the information I can gather, I'm picking up a large collection of Chaos Force energy, must be why the signal isn't coming in clearly." Tails pressed a few dials at the side of the rider, hoping to increase the power in order to gain a better reception.

"What do you think Eggman wants with the Chaos Emeralds this time?"

"Knowing Egghead it's probably gonna be another robot creation that'll probably be powered by the emeralds, yet eventually I'll beat it and send Eggman running flying away shouting 'You'll regret this!' or something like that. I don't know I guess we'll just have to find for ourselves, buddy." Sonic stated, gaining a hint of confidence.

Tail nodded in agreement and gripped the steering wheel.

"The Egg Carrier is coming in range right now! Hold on!" Tails warned as he placed his right hand on the stick shift of the Tornado and pushed in forward.

In an instant, the thruster below the plane ignited, releasing a blue flame that roared as it sprung to life. The Tornado then began to slowly excel in speed, until eventually boosting to the point where it blasted off at high speed across the skies until disappearing into the distance.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the prologue for you. Sorry it was so short, I wanted to save the juicy stuff for the real action. The next update of the story will be up when I get around to it.

Until next time.


	2. A New Friend Part 1

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

A/N: This story contains silliness, crossing to another dimension, ponies, super powered hedgehogs, lighthearted humor, and mild action scenes. If any of this offends you and/or you dislike Sonic, My Little Pony, or BOTH, I suggest you close this PRONTO!

Okay, now that we've gotten that taken care off…

LET'S GETS THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Friend Part 1

The rays of the warm sun above brightly lighted the skies of Equestia. The rays gave life to flowers that bloomed in the green fields, which attracted the attention of various humming birds.

Near the fields was the humble town of Ponyville, where the very civilians trotted and made their way from one setting to the next, minding their own business. Some at small market stands; others are shooting the breeze with the other ponyvillians.

And speaking of breeze, a sudden blast of wind shifted its way across the streets of Ponyville, blowing back and frizzing the tails and manes of the ponies unlucky enough to be caught within its current. The ponies looked in every direction to find the source of the wind, only to be blown away by a second gust; this one was followed by a trail of rainbows.

The astounded ponies continued to look through the surrounding area, except for one mare that shouted, "Look! Up there!" with her hoof pointing skyward. The ponies turned their attention upwards, their eyes widened was they witnessed rainbows jutting through the skies, and twisting and turning the clouds in a formation of some sort.

The trail of colors ceased, revealing a very familiar blue, rainbow-mane Pegasus mare hovering tall and triumphant with a grin stretched on her face. Her cerise eyes were filled with pride unbound and determination. It was none other than the speedy athlete of Equestria…

"Rainbow Dash!" The ponvyillians shouted in unison as they the stomped their hooves in unison and cheered aloud, amazed by her stunt.

Taking advantage of the recent praised. Rainbow Dash zipped passed the clouds with her multicolored trail following her and began form it upwards. The crowd below "oohed " and " aahed" at Rainbow's speed and agility as the rainbows shifted and bended. She zapped and flipped under and over the clouds, causing the rainwater within them to follow her.

Rainbow Dash then soared upwards through the rainbow trail she had created and ceased at the end. The rainwater behind her flew past the Pegasus pony, showing the many mare and colts, and creating multiple multicolored spectrums as they looked up into to sky, witnessing a heart shaped rainbow with the clouds inside of it at three ends of the heart; two above and one below, each connecting an individual rainbow of their own.

The crowd cheered even louder than before, their hooves trotting the ground beneath them as they shouted "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" over and over, bringing a smile on the Pegasus's face so big that it would make even Pinkie Pie jealous. She waved her hoof to her fans; happy to hear them cheer and shout her name, however something didn't seem right for her.

Her smiles slowly downed into a frown for the most unexplainable of reasons. She looked behind at her creation and just looked at the clouds within it. That was her work; going fast, moving clouds, creating rainbows. She face gave off a sadden look at the heart and sighed of disappointment before putting on a fake smile.

"Hehehe…uh…Thank you. Thank you. You're all too kind…" Rainbow Dash spoke in a low voice as she flapped herself away from Ponyville, hearing the cheers slowly fade as she became distant.

Away, from the roaring crowd, she passed through the fields. Only there was something different…she wasn't flying, she was walking. It was odd; she usually spent most of her time in the air. As she walked, she looked at the clouds above and noticed the Pegasi moving and arranging them, with the exception of Derpy who had her head stuck in one.

Like most Pegasi, it was Rainbow's job to control the weather, the very though of it brought displeasure to her already unhappy mood. Her whole life her job was to move clouds. While not too bad, it was never enough for her. Sure she has amazing speed, agility, and she can even create the sonic rainboom, something other Pegasi cannot due.

But in the end even that wasn't enough.

She came to a cliff at end of the fields and sat along the edge, swinging her hoofs over it. She looked up at the sky and stared at the sun. She reached her left hoof towards it, only to slowly bring it down, hanging her head low.

"If only…" Rainbow sighed

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called to her, breaking her away from her thoughts Rainbow looked to find out where it came from.

"Rainbow Dash!" The voice called again. Rainbow turned around and noticed her purple unicorn friend, Twilight Sparkle, running up to her.

"Oh hey Twilight." Rainbow greeted as she turned to the cliff.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I've heard about your performance in Ponyville. That was pretty impressive." Twilight complimented her friend with an upbeat smile.

"Yeah…I guess." Twilight couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness Rainbow's voice. She walked beside the Pegasi and sat with her.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Its just that…" She gave off a sigh before continuing. "…Have you ever felt limited?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it Twilight. I'm a Pegasus, a really and I mean _really _fast one. Probably even the fastest in all of Equestria. And that's just it, the fastest, as in; that's it, that's all I am."

"You mean you don't like being the fastest?" Twilight asked, a bit confused.

"No. I like it, but for sometime now I feel that I've reached the highest point of excitement in my life. I'm the fastest pony who can only go as high as the clouds she moves. That's it. That's all there is for me." Rainbow spoke as he folded her hooves across her body.

"I know what you mean, Rainbow. That's how I feel about being a regular unicorn. Sometimes I wish I were like Princess Celestia, or Luna, or Cadance." Twilight spoke she placed her hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Oh sure. The unicorn with a magic bone on her head knows what I'm going through. Rainbow sarcastically remarked as she slid Twilight hoof off her shoulder. "C'mon Twilight! Have you seen what you can do? You can use magic, create tricks, and shoot lasers with that thing!"

"But you can do a sonic rainboom. My magic can't do that." Twilight stated.

"A sonic rainboom? Pfft, you can teleport to the moon and back if you wanted to. While me… I want more than just clouds and rainbows. I wanna go beyond that, beyond Ponyville, beyond Equestria. I wanna reach out to the moon, stars and sun."

Twilight was surprised. She never knew Rainbow felt so strongly about this. But she hoped Rainbow knew the limitations to that as well.

"Rainbow, that is very incisive, but you and I both know that it is both scientifically and magically impossible for a normal pony to do something like that. You would probably need to be as powerful as the two princesses of Equestria in order to accomplish a feat like that." Twilight placed her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder again as she noticed tears began to rise in her eyes.

"Then I guess my point here on Equestria means absolutely nothing. What good is being fast if you can't even go beyond limits?" Rainbow questioned as she hung her head in sadness

Twilight was shocked by the words she had just heard. Rainbow was never this depressed in her life. Twilight felt that this must be really hard for her.

"Don't ever say that, Rainbow!" Twilight raised her voice as she gripped Rainbow Dash's shoulders with both hooves. "Your point here means everything to me and to the rest of our friends as well! You're one of the Keepers of the Elements of Harmony. How do you think I would feel if I had never met you? So what if you can't go beyond the clouds? You're still a great Pegasus and a good friend, Dash. Never forget that." Twilight assured Rainbow Dash of her importance.

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a light smile as her speech, she felt that it lifted her spirits.

"Thanks Twilight I really needed that." She smiled at her friend who gave her smile back.

However Twilight could sense that Rainbow was still bothered, until she had idea.

"Hey I know what can get your mind off of this. Remember that picnic we've planned the other day? What do you say we go meet the other sand put this behind us okay?

"Sure. Lets go." Rainbow agreed. And with that, the two ponies made their way to their next destination. Rainbow turned around and gave the sun a last look before heading off.

Later on that day…

The outdoors was definitely a perfect place for a picnic. Wide-open space, fresh air, and small woodland critters in the open, perfect. The Mane Six were setting everything up for their gathering.

"Are you sure that's everything, Spike?" Twilight asked her number 1 baby dragon assistant, who groaned in slight annoyance.

"Yes Twilight. I believe I was sure the other eight times you asked me…" Spike grumbled as he rolled his eyes at Twilight.

"You can never be too careful, Spikey dear." Spike cringed and blushed at the little pet name his friend at the same time crush Rarity gave him.

Rarity stroked her white fur with a brush at the same time using her telekinesis to come her luxurious purple mane.

"You must always make sure you check everything, otherwise it could be…"

"Yeah, yeah we know. The worst possible thing." Rarity paused as she was interrupted by a voice that possessed familiar southern accent.

The orange pony with the olive mane and cowgirl hat, Applejack could only chuckle as she noticed the very not amused look on Rarity's face.

"Fluttershy, can you set up the blanket while I make sure we all the food before 'you know eats it all?" Twilight asked, referring to the Pegasus with the grayish rose mane and grayish gold fur.

Fluttershy nodded and fluffed the checkered blanket onto the grass.

"Wait a minute…" Twilight spoke as if she just realized something. "Where is Pinkie Pie?"

"Over here!" Without warning, the lovable pink pony with a puffy raspberry mane jolted from the picnic basket, spooking Twilight.

"Pinkie…" Twilight groaned place her hoof on her forehead. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Sorry." Pinkie chuckled as she hopped out the basket and bounced away.

'Well appears to be everything" Twilight addressed as she look inside the basket to double check. "I think all we're missing is…"

"Lights!" Pinkie Pie shouted

"Light? What do we need lights for?" Twilight asked confused at Pinkie's outburst.

"No. I mean lights, up there!" Pinkie evaluated, pointing upwards to the sky.

The sky was flashing in various colors. The Mane Six and Spike all looked up at the lights both astounded and puzzled at the same time. They all just stood there as the lights continued to flash.

"What in tarnation…?"

The flashes suddenly erupted seven individual beams of light, each carrying a different color and heading in different directions.

"What the hoof was that?" Rainbow Dash shouted, feeling startled by the sudden light show.

"I don't know but…" Before Twilight could say anything else, an even larger beam shot downward form the lights above.

The ponies and baby dragon's eyes followed the beam as it trailed downward from the sky as the flashing ceased.

"It looks its heading for…" Twilight's eyes squinted below to beam to track its location and suddenly widened as she came to a realization. "The Everfree Forest!"

Before anyone could react, the beam was concealed behind the distant trees of the forest and suddenly erupted in a bright explosion, causing everyone to shield their eyes as not to be blinded.

When the light died, all that could be seen was grayish smoke that rose behind the trees. Everyone just looked at each other, it was clear that the picnic they planned was going to have to wait. Not bothering to pack everything up, they all sprang into action and rushed their way to the forest, hoping to find out what had crashed.

* * *

A/N: And **CUT!** Holy Mother of beefaroni that was a doozy! Hope you guys were able to bear with it as long as I did. Hopefully the next won't be as long as this.

Hope you enjoyed it! Read n' Review!

RnR out!


	3. A New Friend Part 2

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: Back with a vengeance! And a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A New Friend Part 2

The Mane Six and Spike raced their way down the dirt road that snaked through the Everfree Forest. After witnessing the beam of light that had crashed earlier, they were more than curious to find out what it was. The same could not be said for Spike who was being bounced up and down by the speedy galloping of Twilight Sparkle as he rode on her back.

"Twi-i-i-i-l-i-ght! Can you pl-e-e-e-ase sl-o-o-o-w d-o-o-o-wn?" Spike rapidly pleaded as his body rocked by Twilight's running.

"No time, Spike!" Twilight addressed ignoring his plea. "We have to find out what the hoof just happened!

The ponies moved as fast as they could through the forest, none of them slowing down a single pace. Even Fluttershy, despite her lack of speed, was able to keep up with the others. They always were determined on finding out something that could possibly pose as a threat.

"Ugh…it'll take forever before we get there. Rainbow Dash, you're the fastest out of us so you'll be able to cover more ground. I need you to go ahead to crash site and we'll catch up." Twilight announced to the Pegasus beside her.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash saluted and flew ahead of the others at breakneck speed, leaving behind her signature trail of rainbows.

Rainbow soared deeper into the forest ahead of the others. As she flew, she turned at witnessed her friends fading away in the shadows of the trees. This brought her back to the moment in the fields. Apparently she was still affected by the thought of her life being all downhill from here.

_Great I just left my friends behind. Wonderful…_

Rainbow had never realized it before, but none of her friends were able to keep up with her. At that point she couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness. Giving off a light sighed. She shrugged it off and continued onwards. She was just as curious as her friend of what had crashed in the middle of a forest; it didn't make a hint of sense.

Before she could think of any kind of reasoning behind it, she noticed the smoke she and the others had before running to the forest coming into view in front of the trees. She flapped her wings backward in order to halt herself. Her eyes widened when discovered a large crater imbedded into the earth. She looked at the rising smoke that was in the center of the crater and squinted her eyes; it looked like there was something in it.

"What the…?" The Pegasus questioned as she floated towards the crater.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow paused as Twilight's voice could be heard. It seemed like her and the others were not too far her location. "What do you see?" Twilight shouted from the distance.

"Guys… you may wanna come check this out." Rainbow Dash stated, still trying figure out what laid in the crater

As the rest of her friends approached the crash site, each of them skidded their hooves against the dirt to stop themselves, with the exception of Spike who laid on Twilight's back, looking as if he was about throw up, and Pinkie Pie who tripped on the front as she braked. The smoke in the crater cleared slightly and eventually faded from sight. The eyes of everyone widened as they witnessed what appeared to be a mysterious blue creature in a huddled position. Twilight squinted her eyes at the creature and noticed how it started to move, placing its hands against the ground to lift itself, but was too weak to do so.

"Its alive!" Twilight shouted in surprise of the creature's movements. 'We have to help it!" Twilight then jumped in the crater, skidding her hooves in order to steady her entry with Spike holding on to her mane for dear life.

"Twilight darling, what are you doing?" Rarity questioned in shock at her friend's sudden course of action. "We have no idea what on earth that thing is!"

"Maybe its hurt." Fluttershy softly commented as she followed Twilight's lead

Not willing to debate on the subject, Rarity jumped into the crater, with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie following suit. As they entered, they stepped towards the creature slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves less they might set it off. They each hovered over it, wondering what it could be and what brought it in the middle of the forest.

The creature pressed its hands against the ground again, this time wearingly pushing its entire body upwards, with its legs as support. The ponies and dragon became startled and backed away tardily. As the creature stood to its legs, they were able to gain a fully view of its appearance; tall, blue colored fur, anthropomorphic, quills at the back of the head, wearing white gloves and red and striped shoes with buckles at the sides, a peach colored muzzle and body, and possessing green eyes.

The creature tumbled back and forth, placing its right hand at its head. Its gaze turned the ones in front and judging by its repeated blinking, it looked it was about to lose consciousness.

'Did anyone catch the number…of that warp gate?" The strange being wearingly spoken, it appeared to hallucinating. The group all just flexed an eyebrow at the question.

Before they could say anything, the creature slowly lost its foot and fell flat on its back, completely unconscious. This worried the Mane Six, they weren't exactly sure about what had just happened, but the knew they had to something.

"C'mon girls! We have to get him to a hospital, ASAP!" Twilight addressed to her friends. "Rainbow, do you think you can carry him?"

"You got it!" Rainbow assured and rushed towards the creature.

"Twilight. We can't just bring a stranger to the town. What if its hostile?" Rarity said worried about a possible consequence.

"Well we can't just leave it here!" Applejack stated to the unicorn, slightly annoyed by her decision to leave the creature helpless.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed as she hauled the creature on to her back. "Lets just get him some help now and sort it out later. Besides, I don't think it's in a condition to anything at the moment."

With their decision made, the group turned around, climbed out the crater, and quickly made way back to into the forest where they came.

Later at Ponyville…

At the Ponyville hospital, the doctors were insides of the hallways, some discussing with other doctors while others were chasing around Screwloose who was making barking noises. In a room labeled 768, the Mane Six, Spike, and the creature from earlier could be seen. The creature was placed in a hospital bed, still unconscious, with the others at the side of him.

"Well doctor, is he going to be alright?" Twilight asked a caramel colored stallion with a brown mane and clothed in a doctor's jacket.

The doctor looked at the x-ray schematics on his clipboard, and back at the creature.

"Well judging by what you and your friends have told me, he seemed to have had a pretty rough fall. But seeing as how he survived the crash, I can only assume that he has gone through much worse. He's just received some minor scratches and bruises. All he needs is a little rest." The doctor stated as he went past the group and through the door.

The gang couldn't help but breath a collective sigh of relief. Taking note of the good news, they turned to each other.

"Okay back to business." What is that thing?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Maybe it's a type of pony!" Pinkie Pie suggested aloud, jumping in the air.

Twilight just rolled her eyes at Pinkie's ludicrous idea and stepped forward.

"No Pinkie. He can't be a pony, this creature is clearly a bipedal organism."

"Maybe it's an alien!" Pinkie exaggerated with her eyes turning into green spirals and hooves flailing in the air.

The Mane Six only sighed at the mare's silliness. Soon they began pointing suggestions left and right, each sounding crazier than the last. However, Fluttershy was the one who was silent. She walked closer to the creature in bed; her soft hoof steps were quiet, which made her unnoticed. She examined the creature and came to a conclusion.

"He's a hedgehog." Fluttershy pointed out, causing the other stare at her, confused. "I know he may not look like one, but you can tell by his nose, his muzzle, the quills on his head and the spines on his back. " But he doesn't look like any hedgehog I've ever seen."

The other closely scanned the creature and realized that their soft-spoken friend was indeed correct.

"Yeah." Applejack conquered with her friend's knowledge of animal appearance. "But last I check, hedgehogs don't normally wear shoes and gloves.

The subject of the hedgehog's shoes strangely caught Pinkie's Pie attention. She looked at them in slight awe, she "ooohed" as they sparkled. Curiosity getting the best of Pinkie, she slowly reached for the hedgehog's footwear.

"Pinkie!" Rarity snapped without warning causing Pinkie to yelp in surprise. "What are you doing? Just because he is unconscious it doesn't give the right to take his belongings."

"I'm just gonna borrow them for a while. No big." Pinkie proceeded to reach for the shoes.

However, as soon as her pink hooves touched the gray soles of the shoes, it was as if time had stopped. In an instant, the hedgehog's eyes popped open. His green eyes sprang to life, looking in every direction and suddenly noticed the pink mare about to slide off his shoes. Then for what seemed like less than a second, the hedgehog zoomed upward form the bed in a short burst of speed, scaring the daylights out of Pinkie Pie as she screamed like a school filly with her hooves flailing frantically and landing on her back.

The ponies and dragon barley had time to react to the sudden wake up call as the hedgehog somersaulted into the air over the surprised equestrians and landed in front of them feet first with his back facing them, the being turned around and posed with his finger pointing at the astounded pack, giving them a serious look

"Don't! Touch. THE SHOES!" The hedgehog stated aloud. The room went silent, no one moved or said a word. They just stared in shock with Pinkie Pie looking upside-down.

However, the silence was broken when the hedgehog began to tumble back and forth with a groan, still feeling aches through his body. The ponies huddled around him in order to keep him steady.

"Whoa there, partner." Applejack comforted as she and the others kept the hedgehog in balance. "After what you've been through today, you may wanna take it easy."

The hedgehog regained his composure as he rubbed the right side of his temple.

"I'll be alright." The hedgehog assured his condition. "Just a little headache is al…l.." He suddenly paused and looked around him. He just stared at the ponies as if they were aliens themselves. "Wow. Hehe…I must've hit my head pretty hard after that crash landing. For a second there, I could've sworn one of you said something.

"I did." Applejack responded. The sudden response caused the hedgehog's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wait…you're a group of ponies…and a dragon…who can talk…" The hedgehog said slightly dazed.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the sudden hypocritical surprise.

"Are you kidding me? You're a walking talking hedgehog wearing shoes and gloves, and you're question the fact that we can talk?"

"Good point…" The hedgehog stated. Looking back it made perfect sense. "What happened anyway?"

"We saw you fall from the sky and crash into the forest. We noticed that you were hurt so we decided to take you to the hospital." Fluttershy answered as she addressed the events that took placed.

The hedgehog gave them a smile. He was touched by the fact that they helped in and they didn't even who he was or where he came from.

"Awe you didn't have to that. I've faced way worse than that. Listen, I have many questions, but I'll get to that later. Right now I gotta ask you, who are you guys?"

The gang was slightly surprised, their new guest certainly wasn't meek about getting to know people he has only met five seconds ago, but given his friendly demeanor, it looked like he was willing to welcome them with open arms.

"Well…My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced with a smile." And these are my friends.

"My name's Spike. I'm Twilight's number one assistant." Spike spoke without showing any sings of shyness.

"My name is Applejack, howdy." Applejack stated with a tilt of her hat.

"Rarity. Charmed." Rarity announced with a flock of her mane.

"I'm…. Fluttershy." Fluttershy shyly squeaked. Sonic took note of her shyness and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back at him, feeling more comfortable.

"Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow eagerly introduced with a grin. Sonic felt that there was something about the Pegasus in front of him, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't help but grin at her as well.

"And this is…hey were did she…." Twilight spoke before noticing how a particular one of their friends was missing from their pack.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere, startling the hedgehog and causing him to jump back in surprise. "I'm Pinkie and I just wanna say it's SO nice to meet you. We saw you coming out of the sky like a shooting and we were worried so we…" Pinkie happily introduced herself, running all of her words together in the same sentence before being pulled back by Twilight.

"Hehe…sorry. She's a bit hyperactive." Twilight justified for her friend's quirkiness.

"Well she certainly knows how to give someone a happy greeting" The hedgehog chuckled as the rest began to share the laughter as well. After having a good laugh, they all turned to the hedgehog.

"Now. If you could just give us your name, we'd be happy to answer any questions you have." Twilight expressed.

The hedgehog gave them a tooth grin as he posed, crossing his left leg over his right with his left foot standing upward. He brushed his left hand past his quills and brought it back, snapping his fingers.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic."

* * *

**A/N: And that is a wrap. Wow! I really liked how this came together; I've been itching to write it for sometime now.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it RnR out!**


	4. Guess Who's Back?

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: The gang has introduced Sonic to their world and Sonic and is very pleased with it. But, will the goods times be interrupted by the return of an old pain in the butt? Find out!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Guess Who's Back

After their introduction, the Mane Six was quite fascinated that Sonic wasn't as hostile as they believed him to be when they first encountered him. In fact, he was quite friendly, his smile made sure of that. The doctor from earlier then returned to give Sonic the results of his condition.

"Well…uh…Sonic, it looks you're in good health." The doctor stated as Sonic hoped off the bed. "Just be sure not fall out of the sky this time."

"No guarantees, Doc." Sonic pointed with a wink, causing the Equestrians at the side of him to chuckle at his wise crack.

A while later, The Mane Six, Spike, and Sonic made their way through the halls. Sonic took note of the ponies around him, and then looked at Twilight and her friends. This made him curious about his current location.

"Hey Twilight." Sonic started as he turned to the unicorn.

"Yeah?"

"I have another question. I've been seeing a lot of ponies in this hospital lately, and I thought you guys were the only ones here. So I wanna know, where exactly am I?"

Twilight looked back at the others and gave each other a smile; symbolizing that is was okay to inform an outsider.

"Well Sonic, that's because our world is mostly inhabited by ponies. Let me show you." Twilight informed as she and the others made their way to the entry door of the hospital entry doors.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in curiosity of all of they smiling glances at him.

"Welcome…TO EQUESTRIA!" The gang shouted in unison.

As they pushed the doors open, sunlight broke through, causing Sonic eyes to wince at the sudden brightness. One they adjusted, they widen in astonishment at the world before him. He stepped out and witnessed the lush green planes that were decorated by various beautiful flowers. He gazed at the hills and landscape that were slightly in the distance.

His attention was drawn to the inhabitants; rabbits, squirrels, hummingbirds, fish, etc. But most of all, it was the numerous ponies he saw; some unicorns, some Pegasi, other just regulars ponies.

"Wow…hehehe um….wow!" Sonic said at a complete lost for words. "This place certainly is every five year old's dream…Not bad! Sonic complimented, obviously impressed. This made everyone smiles.

"We'll I'm glad you've taken a liking to it." Twilight said in a please tone. " C'mon. We can take to our home, Ponyville, on the way we can tell all about the ponies here.

With this in mind, everyone began to make their way towards the town of Ponyville. As they walked, The Mane Six and Spike educated Sonic on the ways of Equestria and their cultures. The also informed him about the different species and the Cutie Marks on their hind legs and the different species of ponies.

_After coming to Ponyville…_

"Okay, lets see if I got this right. The ponies here are divided into three subspecies; the earth ponies such as Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie do most of the most of the labor on the ground, the Pegasi such as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy control the weather with the exception of Fluttershy who cares for the animals, and unicorns such as you and Rarity which can do magic with their horns. And Spike is your top assistant in delivering messages." Sonic stated as he recapped the telling of Equestrian life.

"Correct." Twilight responded, nodding in agreement.

"And each pony posses a Cutie Mark on their hinds that symbolizes their special talent."

"Correct"

Sonic smiled at Twilight as they walked through Ponyville. He was quite pleased with the small town. It looked simple with the timber-framed houses and quiet setting. To Sonic, it symbolized a carefree lifestyle, something he enjoyed.

"So this is Ponyville huh? Nice town. Small placing, fresh air, open space, I could get used to this."

"We're glad you enjoy it. It going to be SUPER fun with a new friend in town." Pinkie Pie happily stated, again appearing out of nowhere and jumping up and down.

"We hope you'll be able to make yourself comfortable here." Fluttershy added as she walked by Sonic.

"Of course if you're going to be here with us, you gonna have to…" Twilight was about to tell Sonic something that seemed important, but she was cutoff by distant shouting.

"SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" The shouting from voices across town and they only became louder as they neared.

"Oh great…_them_…" Spike groaned in annoyance. Apparently he had a feeling what was coming up. In the distance a golden lanky unicorn with an aquamarine mane and tail, and a shorter grayish opal unicorn with a moderate orange mane were running across town, continuing the shouting. "Snip and Snails." Spike was certainly not amused by their arrival.

He walked and in front of group and held his claw in front of them and shouted "Stop!" His sudden call stopped the two unicorns a few inches way from him.

"Hey Spike, we're glad we found you guys." Snails panted as she stomped hooves in place as if he was still running.

"Yeah." Snails added. "Listen, you gotta come with us. Its…" Snips was about to tell them something, but was cut off by Spike.

"Look…" Spike placed his claw on his face, feeling bothered by two. "I really don't care what guys are up too, but can you please leave us out of it?"

"No I REALLY think you should come with us!" Snails stressed as he began to sweat.

The two unicorns were speaking too fast and too incoherent for anyone to understand. Eventually it just turned too mindless babbling. Sonic just raised an eyebrow at them and looked back at the Mane Six.

"These two aren't very bright are they?" Sonic questioned as he pointed a thumb at the unicorns as they continued to babble.

Twilight eyes became have lid, feeling irritated a their illiterate chatter. She walked to them and pointed her horn forward. It began to show a bright magenta aura, as did Snip's and Snail's lips which were promptly shut by her magic, ceasing their nonsensical verbalizing.

"Now listen. I'm going let go your lips. And when I do I want you to _calmly _tell us what you need to tell us. Understand?" Twilight ordered. The two nodded and Twilight released their lips.

They both inhaled deeply as they prepared to speak.

"TRIXE'S BACK IN PONYVILLE!" Two shouted in unison, causing the gang to wince and freak at the volume of their voice.

"WHAT? SHE'S BACK?" The Mane Six and Spike shouted in stereo as well. Sonic however was stumped.

"Yeah! She's performing at town square right now, c'mon!" Snails expressed as him and Snips bolted.

They gang just looked at each other and followed Snips and Snails to the town square.

"So, who's this Trixie character anyway?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"A loud mouth bragger who caused us trouble a while back." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Bragger huh? What did she do?"

"She made up a story of how she vanquished an Ursa minor." Rarity intervened.

"Really?"

" For somepony who claimed to vanquish and Ursa minor, she was a MAJOR pain!" Spike added into the conversation. "She boasted of how she was the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria, when that credit clearly belongs to Twilight.

"Spike, now's not the time. We have to see what she's up to this time." Twilight mentioned, trying to refocus Spike of their current objective.

The gang continued to follow Snips and Snails to the town square where a crowd of ponyvillians could be seen in front of a traveling stage.

The made quickly made their way through the crowd to the stage. Once they were in front, the lights activated and were aimed at the center of the stage.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! COME AND WITNESS THE ASTOUNDING COMBACK OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" A familiar voice called out from nowhere.

A flash of sparks followed by cloud of dark blue smoke appeared on the stage. Appearing from the smoke emerged a mare with Brilliant azure fur, dark grayish violet eyes, and a pale cornflower blue mane wearing a purple hat with multiple and matching cape. It was definitely Trixie

The Mane Six and Spike gasped in horror and shock at the return of their old foe while Sonic only stood in place with a puzzled look. Trixie looked down at the crowd and immediately drew her attention to the main seven people in front and gave them a wicked smirk.

"Hello, Mane Six. Trixie said with a hint of deviousness in her voice. "Do you miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah snap! She's back! The gang is gonna catch some serious heat now. What kind of tricks and schemes does she have now? Stayed tuned.**


	5. All About Style

Sonic X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone, RnR is back with a new chapter. Trixie is back and the gang isn't too happy about it. She makes smart remarks to the gang and Sonic isn't too keen about it. Is he going to just stand there and let it happen, or is he going to teach Trixie a lesson.**

**FIND OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 4

All About Style

"You have got to be kidding me?" Spike shouted in disbelief of the unicorn before him and his friends. "She's back?"

"That's right, little one. The Great and Powerful Trixie a has returned to prove that she has been, is, and always will be the most talented unicorn in all of Equestria!" Trixie boasted aloud, praising herself as her sparklers flashed and burst in explosions.

"Oh c'mon!" Rainbow Dash protested, pointing a hoof at Trixie. "Have you completely forgotten that Twilight sent you running out of Ponyvillie with you tail between your legs?"

Trixie only growled in annoyance at Rainbow Dash. She remembered that night very well. She was humiliated in front of the entire town and ran like a mouse from a chasing cat following it. Twilight just nodded and moved past Rainbow Dash.

"Okay Trixie. You're back, but for what? Payback? Revenge?" Twilight questioned, wanting information of the magician's return.

Trixie just erupted in laughter at the unicorn's ideas. The Mane Six and Spike just looked at each other, leaving Sonic still confused about the situation.

"What kind of nut job is this?" Sonic whispered, nudging an elbow at Twilight.

"I honestly have no idea."

Trixie regained her composure and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Revenge? You honestly think this all was for silly vengeance?" This is merely to prove to all of you that I am a FAR superior pony than you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle!" Trixie hissed coldly, earning a disgusted looked her, her friends, Spikes, even Sonic looked annoyed at her smug comment.

"You? Better? Oh please, what could you possibly have that Twilight doesn't?" Spike asked with a sense of anger in his voice. It was clear that Trixie attitude combined with her harsh word really struck his nerves.

That's what Trixie was counting on. She gave off a mischievous grin at Spike, making him slightly uncomfortable about that look. She reached her right hoof to the back of her, under her cape and ruffled around it as if she was looking for something. The gang looked like they ate a bad cupcake, they did not have a good felling of what she was going to bring out.

Under her cape she pulled out what appeared a large blue stinger that looked like belonged to a scorpion.

"Does _this_ answer you question?" Trixie questioned back at Spike who looked at the tail in shock.

"No way! Is that a…a…. a…" Spike couldn't even finish sentence. His sudden shock appeared to have halted all thought processing functions within his brain.

"A plasma stinger of a giant blue Scorpious!' Twilight finished the sentence and was just as shocked.

Sonic however was not so stunned. He was left in the dark for too long.

"Uh yeah, not to totally expose my ignorance here, but what the heck is a blue Scorpious?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

Twilight's horn began to glow with its magenta aura. From it, a purple beam of energy shot into the air and exploded in a flash of light, creating a holographic representation of a scorpion like monster.

"A blue Scorpious is one of the most ferocious creatures in all of Equestria. Just one of them is worst than 10 ursa Minors. Their armored-exoskeleton makes them highly resistant to damage, their large claws are powerful enough to cleave a large boulder in two, and their plasma stingers are able to emit a beam of plasma like energy that is capable of melting steel. Plus, they're about the size of teenage dragon." Twilight informed and her hologram suddenly faded.

'Wow. That's pretty bad." Sonic comment as he place his hand to his side.

"But that's impossible!" Spike assured. "Nopony is that powerful enough, or crazy enough, to go up against something like that. How did you even get that in the first place?"

"More like nopony has ever been _brave_ enough. And Trixie doesn't have to explain her victory to a simple baby dragon that should still be in diapers. Face it, Spikey; Trixie has performed a feat which nopony would ever hope or even attempt to accomplish; unlike you and your little _Lame_ Six!" Trixie boasted coldly, before giving a triumphant laugh as she placed a menacing burn on Twilight and her friends. Even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looked ticked off.

Rainbow Dash however looked as though she was about to snap her lid; so mad that her face changed from cornflower blue to boiling red in an instant. She bent her legs as though she was about to charge at Trixie, but a gloved hand stopped her. She looked at Sonic, who had annoyed looked on his face. He moved forward and walked past Rainbow Dash.

"I'll handle this." Sonic stated as he made his way towards the stage. It was clear to him that this little teasing act has gone far enough.

Trixie was still in stitches; chortling second by second until the sound of footsteps ceased her laughter. She turned to her right and rose in an eyebrow at the creature in front of her.

"My my, bet you think you're pretty impressive don't ya'?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot against the wood.

"And who in the world are you?" Trixie questioned the hedgehog.

"Just call me Sonic."

"What are you? Some kind of overgrown rat?" Trixie asked harshly.

Sonic flexed an eyebrow at the term 'rat'; he has had some experience of people calling him that.

"First off, I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog." Sonic corrected. The crowd of ponyvillians were surprised to see Sonic, they've have never seen anything like him.

"It does not matter to me what you are. What do you want with me?"

Sonic placed his hand under chin and folded his other arm.

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice you giving my friends here some grief, and all because you beat a simple bug."

"And I suppose you can do better?" Trixie flipped her mane at Sonic's nonchalant attitude.

"Lets just say I've seen things that would make your head twist. You may be good with all your magic powers, but there's one thing you clearly lack." Sonic stated with a grin on his face. Trixie turned to him with a puzzled look.

"And what would that be?" Trixie enquired.

"Style." Sonic declared.

Trixie looked annoyed at the hedgehog's remark. She titled her hat upwards, revealing her horn.

" Oh and you think have more style than the Great Trixie? Tell me then. What kind of so called 'style' could you possibly possess?"

Sonic opened his arms widen as if he was about to offer something.

"I'll do you one better; I'll show you. C'mon, hit me, shoot me with some kind f magic blast or somethin'." Sonic taunted with a smile on his face.

"Sonic what are you…" Twilight whispered, trying to convince Sonic to no this.

"Trust me." Sonic assured and gave Twilight a thumb up.

"You must be joking." Trixie gawked in disbelieve at the hedgehog's decision.

"I'm serious." Sonic guaranteed.

With a smirk, Trixie pointed her horn at Sonic. It glowed a purple aura, with sparks being generated at the tip. The sparks grew brighter and brighter, causing the crowd to shield their eyes from the light. Trixie's horn then shot off a blast of purple energy at Sonic. The ponies could watch in shock as he just stood in place. Twilight bit her lip in anxiety; she had no idea what Sonic was up and she could already tell that it wasn't good.

Sonic then sided stepped the blast, it passed him and faded away into thin air. Trixie gave a perplexed look while Sonic placed his hand over his mouth and produced a fake yawn.

"What? Is that it? I'm not impressed" Sonic addressed in a bored tone. This made Trixie slightly annoyed.

She charged her horn for another blast and projected it at Sonic, who once again dodged it, crouching sideways.

" The Great and Powerful Trixie? More like The Great and Powerful Windbag!" Sonic mocked as he began to jog in place.

The audience began to laugh at the failed attacks and the remark towards Trixie, even Twilight and the others got a chuckle out of it, with the exception of Rainbow Dash who just rolled her eyes. This was starting to make Trixie mad; she gritted her teeth together and growled angrily. She aimed her horn at Sonic and projected three more shots of energy. Sonic dodged them all in various way; a handstand, a split, and break dancing followed by a back flip, landing on the tip of his left foot.

The crowd trotted their hooves and cheered Sonic for his stunts. Sonic waved his hands at the audience, thanking them for their approval.

"C'mon, step it up, miss Great and Powerful!" Sonic taunted the unicorn magician and began rushing towards her. Relying on instinct, Trixie emitted blast after blast at Sonic who dodged them all one by one. At the third shot, he jumped into the air and spiraled into a somersault, landing on the top railing of Trixie's stage with a handstand.

"Well he certainly is agile, I'll give him that." Rarity complimented on Sonic's skills in agility.

"Heck yeah!" Spike agreed as he jumped in the air in excitement. "Anyone who can make Trixie look like a fool has gotta be awesome."

"You're too slow!" Sonic again mocked as he balanced himself on railing.

Not willing to take anymore mocking, Trixie projected a lager blast at the railing of her stage. The blast made contact with the railing below Sonic and erupted an explosion of sparkles and smoke. The railing suddenly become loose and jagged, the grinding of metal symbolized the stage was about to give.

"Uh oh…" Trixie gulped as the railing of the set leaned forward with Sonic hanging on for his life.

She screamed like a filly, as the railing was about collapse, flailing her hooves in a crazy fashion. In an instant the railing fell on the stage with a loud crash. Dust rose from the stage with debris flying in every direction. The ponyvillians covered themselves as the dust blew past them, causing Rarity to shriek as some of it got into her mane.

Eventually the dust cleared, revealing the stage to be reduced to nothing more than a broken heap. Twilight and the other gave a concerned look. They didn't see Sonic or Trixie escape the crash and were afraid that they may've been flattened.

Emerging from the smoke was Trixie, whose cornflower blue fur was dirtied by the dust. She coughed and fanned away the dust with her hat. She turned her head in every direction, looking for the one responsible for the destruction of her entire set, Sonic.

"Where is he? Where is that arrogant blue freak?!" Trixie shouted in rage, huffing and puffing from her nostrils. The ponyvillians looked in the area yet found nothing.

In the background, a silhouette figured walked up behind and leaned in closely towards her ear.

"Again. You lack style." The figured stated with a smirk slowly growing into grin.

Trixie's eyes widened in shock, she could not believe that someone she didn't even know was able to get the best of her…again. Twilight and the other gave a smile of relief as they noticed Sonic, who survived the crash and was covered in dust, was right behind Trixie.

Trixie quickly became enraged as her horn glowed yet again, and turned towards Sonic. As she turned, Sonic took advantage of the split second and placed his leg in front of the path of her hooves. The interference caused Trixie to loose her balance. She wobbled to the end of the stage in a failed attempt to regain control. Sonic slowly walked up to Trixie and examined her predicament. Taking advantage he gave her flank a light tap with his foot, causing her to fall of the stage and land face first.

Sonic jumped off the stage with a back flip and landed, posing with his hands in the air and with a smile on his face as well as earning a Rank A for his act. The crowd roared with cheers and hooves stomping on the ground. Sonic dusted himself off as the Mane Six and Spike ran up him with congratulations all around.

"Sonic that was awesome!" Spike shouted, feeling ecstatic at Sonic performance. "Trixie definitely did not see that coming!"

"Yeah! You were all swish swish, and Trixie was all 'grrr', and you were all like 'Haha!' That was SO amazing!" Pinkie Pie jumped in exasperation.

"I'll admit, while do not approve of getting dirty, you manage to pull it off quite nicely, darling." Rarity applauded, still trying to get the dirt out of her mane.

"Woah Nelly, Sonic! Ya sure kicked magic dust in her face!" Applejack shouted as she wrapped her hooves around Sonic in a celebratory hug. While he greatly accepted it, Applejack was pretty much crushing him.

"Wahoo! Way to go!" Fluttershy cheered in low soft voice, but Sonic accepted it with a wink back at her.

"I must say Sonic, though it was kind of crazy of having her destroy her own set, you really gave Trixie a taste of her own medicine." Twilight commented with a lighthearted smile.

"Hey what can I say? No one messes with my friends." Sonic assured with a thumbs up, before being crushed by the gang with a group hug. However, Rainbow Dash was the only one not involved.

"C'mon ya'll, the day is still young. What do ya say we show Sonic here around Ponyville for a while?" Applejack suggested.

"Sound goods. But first, you think I could get a bath around here?" Sonic asked as he looked at his dirt covered fur and shoes.

"I concur. Come Sonic, the Ponyville day spa is not too far from here. You could really use some relaxation from all the falling and jumping around." Rarity offered.

Afterwards, the gang began to make their way to the spa, with Rainbow Dash in the back possessing a bit a of a sour look on her face, and Fluttershy walking beside her.

"Wasn't he amazing, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked the fellow Pegasus about Sonic going against Trixie.

"I guess…" Rainbow responded with a hint of grouchiness in her tone as Fluttershy walked past her.

Back the collapsed stage, Trixie slowly rose to her feet, wiping the grass and dirt off her face, revealing a burning sense of anger in her eyes. She just looked at the gang as they walked away.

"This. Is. Not. Over!" Trixie growled as she swore to repay Sonic for wrecking her stage.

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNND DONE! This was a long one. It was quite difficult on placing Trixie against Sonic. But I think I pulled it off. Next chapter is where things get cookin'.**

******P.S. It seems that Trixie was pretty steamed. Will it all come back to bite Sonic in his spiney blue butt?**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. A Prime Disaster

Sonic X My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: You want another chapter? YOU GOT ONE!**

**UPDATE! Made an error in pronunciation of the scorpion creatures in this chapter. It was meant to be 'Scorpios'.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Prime Disaster

At the Ponyville day spa, the Mane Six, Spike, and Sonic walked up to the check-in counter and were greeted by a mare with pale fur and a golden colored mane.

"Good day. Me and my friends would like a full day of spa treatment." Rarity addressed as she paid the mare with 20 bits.

The mare nodded as she placed the money within her hooves and walked everyone into the spa. Sonic looked around at the decor, mud baths, and message table it had and made a whistling call in approval.

"Nice place for a small town like this." Sonic remarked as he continued walking.

"Oh this place simply marvelous. Trust me, Sonic dear, you'll feel rejuvenated in no time." Rarity spoke with glee in her voice. Sonic only gave her a perplexed look.

"Rejuvenate?" Sonic questioned in slight confusion. "I just want a bath."

"Nonsense! I specifically said a _full _day of treatment. Surely you must be tired after your little roughhousing with Trixie. Not to mention your body but be aching from the crash landing earlier.

"But I…" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Rarity clapped her hooves together.

"Lotus Blossom! Aloe" Rarity called with a singing voice. In an instant, two mares zipped in front of her.

Lotus Blossom was a pony with light cerulean fur and a curved pale rose mane, while Aloe possessed an opposite color setting of pale rose fur and light cerulean mane. Both had a matching eye color of moderate azure.

"Ladies! Treat my friend, Sonic, here to a relaxing massage!" Rarity kindly ordered as she pointed her hoof to Sonic.

The two beauticians nodded and rushed over to Sonic, lifted him on their back, and carried him to the relaxing beds. Sonic gave off a yelping noise, as he was being hauled with the others following behind him. The spa ponies placed Sonic on the message chair front first, and began to rub their hooves against his lower back.

"Rarity I really appreciate this I really think its uncessarrrryyy-oooooh yeeeaaah!" Sonic cooed as she felt the ponies work their magic on his back. He literally could fell his bones melting away and turn into pudding." Maybe I could stay here for a while."

The beauticians smiled at Sonic's approval and continue to move their hooves against his body.

"And be sure to get his feet. They must be tired from all the jumping around." Rarity addressed.

Aloe nodded and made her way to Sonic's feet and was about to remove his shoes, but a loud voice stopped her.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie shouted in protest, causing Aloe and Lotus Blossom to ceased their movement, completely frozen. "Trust me, you do NOT want to do that." Pinkie warned them of the consequences if they did not head her word. She learned form personal experience.

"Its alright I got it." Sonic assured as he kicked off his shoes, leaving him in his white socks, and placed them to the sides.

Once he was on the table again, the two spa ponies then began to message his feet. Sonic completely felt like jelly at this point; he couldn't move, not that he wanted to. Using whatever strength he could muster, he wearily gave the gang behind him a thumbs up, making them chuckle at his gelatin like state.

As the day went by, they gang treated themselves to relaxation from mud baths, to seaweed wrappings and horn and spike filing. Eventually, they made it to their main objective of coming to the spa in the first place, a bath.

The gang was completely relaxed in the warm waters, some with towels wrapped around the their heads, and other with cucumber on their eye lids.

"I gotta say, normally I hate being around water, but this bath is pretty sweet." Sonic complemented, followed by a yawn.

'We're glad you enjoyed it Sonic." Twilight responded. "Now I want to ask you a question."

"Go for it."

"Where did you come form and how did you get here? That light show earlier doesn't really happen here on Equestria."

"Well, I come a from another world called Mobius." Sonic explained while yawning. He appeared to feeling tired, the bath water was really getting to him.

"HAH! I told you he was an alien!" Pinkie shouted in victory from their conversation about what Sonic was when was at the hospital. Twilight just gave a not amused look.

"Go on." Twilight encouraged Sonic to continue, he tried to rub the sleepiness from his, but it wasn't working.

"You see… where I come, from I live a bit of a carefree lifestyle and hang out with my friends. However…I was in the middle of something important…" Sonic yawned as he continued. "I was trying to get the Cha…oss…Emeral….s" Sonic's words quickly became incoherent as he drifted to sleep.

Twilight's eye widen as he just passed out in mid sentence. She quickly rushed to Sonic and placed her hooves on his shoulders. She gave him a rapid shaking to wake him up, it was in vain; he was out cold.

"Sonic. Sonic wake up! Don't fall asleep on me now!" Twilight groaned in disappointment

Applejack could only chuckle as she walked towards Twilight.

"He's had a long day, sugarcube. I guess I can't blame him for nappin'. C'mon lets pack up and take him to the library. I'm sure he'll tell us everything when he's good and ready." Applejack assured.

Then, the gang decided to pack up their belongings, and Sonic's shoes. After everything was set, they headed outside the day spa. Twilight however was still suspicious of Sonic's story. She felt that there was more to him than meets the eye.

A few hours later…

Sonic awakened in a dark room. He looked around him and noticed the entire room was…wooden. Aside from the decor in room, it looked like he was within a tree. He turned his attention to the star spangled blanket that draped over him. Sonic then rose from the bed and stretched his arms in the air, followed by yawn and scratched his head.

"Man, how long was I out?" Sonic asked himself as he rose from the bed and walked downstairs to the door. Before he reached the doorknob, he heard voices behind it.

"A party for him? What for?" Rainbow Dash's voice could be heard. She sounded displeased.

"Oh come one, Dashie. He deserves it." Pinkie Pie's voice protested.

"Yeah, especially for totally making Trixie eat her words. Did you see the look on her face? Priceless! I wish I could've taken a picture." Spike's voice followed with a chuckle.

Sonic creaked the door open slowly as not interrupt the conversation that was taking place. He noticed Spike and the Mane Six aligned in a circle.

"So he did a couple of fancy moves and flips, that nothing to bake a cake over." Rainbow Dash stated in a harsh tone. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Rainbow's attitude; he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Sounds like somepony's a lil jealous." Applejack snickered, trying to get the Pegasi's goat.

"Jealous?" Rainbow snorted. "Are you kidding me? I can do all of that in my sleep. Not to mention…"

"He guys!" Sonic's voice called out from the door. The gang below the ceased their discussion and turned their attention towards him. "What's up?" Sonic faked a yawn, pretending that he did hear anything.

"Oh S-Sonic…" Twilight stammered, trying to put her words together. "Hey listen about our conversation at the spa earlier, I…"

"HELP ME!" A loud shriek in terror could be heard through walls. Without hesitation, everyone ran outside to find the source of the screaming.

Once they were out of the Golden Oaks Library, they looked around and noticed other ponyvillians outside as well, all searching for the disturbance.

"HELP ME! SOMEPONY PLEASE HELP ME!" The screaming came once more.

The ponyvillians turned their attention to the distant east and noticed Trixie running into town; only she looked battered and bruised. Her cape and hat were torn to shreds, and her fur and mane were ruffled and covered in dirt

She moved as fast as her hooves would allow her. As soon as she came to the library, she tripped on a rock and landed flat on her face. She slowly rose to her hooves with a groan of pain, her eyes boggling around in her head. The gang looked at her in surprise, all wondering what had just happened.

"Trixie?" Twilight questioned in a voice of shock. The battered magician's eyes met Twilight's and she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe…Twilight…um…I may have a little teensy weensy problem…" The unicorn squeaked. The gang just rolled their eyes; they had a feeling the problem was bigger than she let on.

"What happened?"

"Well… you know the blue Scorpious tail I showed you earlier today? Well funny story… the Scorpious who I've plucked it from found me wondering the Everfree Forest …and it is very very _very_ angry…hehe… And now a whole horde of them is heading straight for Ponyville…"

The jaws around Trixie hit the dirt. They couldn't believe it. Trixie's actions have put the safety of Ponyville in jeopardy…again.

"What? Why would you go around trying to pick a fight with…?" Twilight suddenly paused. A look of worry treaded itself on her face. This concerned the others as they looked at her soulless gaze. "Trixie…did the Scorpious by any chance have a golden symbol on the base of it's head?" Twilight's tone became serious.

"Um…yes…"

"Oh no…."Twilight addressed in a low voice."

"Let me guess, its bad isn't it?" Sonic asked Twilight, taking note of the sound of dread in her voice.

"That wasn't a blue Scorpious, …it was a Scorpious PRIME!"

"Scorpious Prime?" The gang canvassed in unison with the exception of Sonic and Trixie.

"A Scorpious Prime is far more powerful than an average blue Scorpious. Unlike them, a Scorpious Prime has a red and blue-sectioned exoskeleton hide, making it nearly invincible to damage." Twilight informed her friends about the monster.

"And the symbol on its head?" Fluttershy inquired, shaking like a leaf at the possibly upcoming threat.

"That symbol represents the Matrix of Leadership, making it the prime ruler of its pack." Twilight finished with a worried look in her eyes. The others gulped at her words, each feeling sick to her stomach. "Trixie. How many of the Scorpios did you anger?"

"Oh nothing…major…just abooouuut…20…" Trixie spoke in a meek voice.

The gang looked as thought they were about to throw up at the horrifying number.

"20? 20?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Rainbow Dash squalled in anger at the unicorn with her wings flapping furiously as a sign of her temper. "THEY'RE GONNA TEAR PONYVILLE TO PIECES!' Sonic walked up to her and gently nudged away from Trixie.

"Easy there, Rainbow. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." Sonic inscribed in a calm tone. "Now we need to get the people out here, before they starY a panic. I say we…"

Suddenly, everyone began to feel the ground vibrate underneath their feet. The ponyvillians tumbled back and forth in response to the rumbling.

"Uh…guys..." Applejack spoke in a voice of abhorrence as she pointed east of Ponyville.

In the distant on the outskirts of the village was a cloud of dust. Within it was a stampede of blue Scorpios with a larger one in front, the Scorpious Prime, raging towards the town with their legs stomping at the earth. They could be seen off their horizon, this struck fear in their hearts of the inhabitants. The all froze in fear, leaving the town in absolute silence.

"EVERPONY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A tall brown mare bellowed to the top her lungs.

At that moment the ponies only did what they do best in a time of crisis. Panic. Screams and shouts filled the airwaves as they all ran in different directions, spawning chaos and disarray that would make a certain draconequss green with envy.

"Ah crud…" Sonic expressed in a slightly troubled tone.

* * *

**A/N: Ah man! Some serious ish is about to go down! How is the gang going to get out of this mess? Will they think of a plan that could save everypony, or end up as lunch on the Scorpios' menu?**

**Find out next chapter!**


	7. Puttin' On A Show

Sonic X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

Chapter 6

Puttin' On A Show

Screaming was all that could be heard from the ponyvillians as the Scorpios made their way towards Ponyville. Twilight and the others were in a bind. They didn't have a plan to deal with the scorpions and the ponies around in were too much of a state of panic in order to be organized for an escape plan.

"Now what do we do?" Rainbow groaned in worry at the predicament.

"I'm not sure. I-I'll think something. I hope..." Twilight gulped, as she actually had no idea what to do.

"Oh why bother?" Trixie bellowed. "As soon as those monster get here, they're to make this town and everypony in it into their personal all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Yeah. And not the good kind of buffet with lots and lots of snacks." Pinkie Pie pointed in agreement.

The ponies and dragons began to devise a plan left and right, but to no avail of a proper solution to the issue. Sonic however just looked at the horde nearing its way. A serious looked hardened on his face and he began walking forward to the east. The others took note of the hedgehog's movement and followed.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Twilight asked in slight concern of his sudden action.

Sonic only starred at Twilight with a serious look on his. This puzzled the unicorn, she was unsure of his motives.

"Twilight, do you think you can get everyone in this town to safety?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna teach these armor-shelled mutants a lesson about messing with other people's home town." Sonic stated as he continued walking. Twilight eyes widened at his words and she had a very feeling of how was going to school them.

"Oh no...you're not actually going to try and fight them are you?" Twilight asked in combination of fear and uncertainty. Sonic just gave her a smirk, symbolizing that it was exactly what he was going to do. "Oh my gosh...you are aren't you?"

"Uh, sugercube, how hard did you hit your head when you landed this mornin'? That sounds crazy!" Applejack's voice jolted.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash intervened. "There are twenty of those Scorpios and only ONE of you. What makes you think you can take them?"

"Trust me." Sonic said with a wink.

Twilight still was unsure about Sonic's decision, but she noticed something within his eyes; they had a look of determination. Though not wanting to go with the plan, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but be careful." Twilight softly affirmed.

Sonic turned and began pacing to the ends of Ponyville. Twilight turned to the others.

"Is he out of his mind?" Rarity shrieked.

"Look, I don't know what he's trying to do either, but right now we have to get everpony to safety before those monsters get here. We're going to have to work fast. Lets move!" Twilight ordered.

At the command, everyone went in different directions to gather the townsfolk. Twilight looked behind her and noticed Sonic at the horizon.

_I hope you know what you're doing._

At the outskirts, the Scorpios were nearing the town with Scorpious Prime in the lead. The beast noticed something in the running towards the horde. Sonic quickly made his way and stopped in the middle of the fields. He began to stretch his legs and arm, preparing for the fight ahead. After getting his exercise in, Sonic crouched with his left leg bent forward and his right leg stretched behind him.

"Alright. Time to party!" Sonic asserted in an eager tone in his voice.

In an instant, Sonic blasted off in a burst of speed. The sudden blare created a rush of wind that made its way through all of Ponyville, quickly earning the attention of the Mane Six and Spike, as well the pony inhabitants, especially Rainbow Dash who couldn't even begin to forge words with her mouth. They turned their attention to a blue streak of light and noticed Sonic rushing at high speeds towards the scorpions.

Sonic then curled into a ball form, rolling at a great velocity, and dashed forward at the stampede before him, crashing into a blue Scorpious at its forehead. Sonic was simply redirected into the air, while the Scorpious flew past its brethren and landed on its back, completely unconscious. The Scorpions suddenly halted their movements and turned to their to battered kin.

"Whoa!" That was all Twilight could say. She was breathless and stunned as the others. They could believe what had just happened. Did he actually just take out a blue Scorpious?

Sonic back flipped in the air and landed on his feet. The scorpion turned around to the hedgehog that began his attack. Sonic dusted off his shoes and pointed at the beasts, wiggling it in mocking manner. The Scorpious Prime saw this and took it as challenge. It shifted its claw forward at Sonic and its pack began to swarm around him in a circular formation.

Sonic stood in place, showing no signs of fear. At that moment, they charged at Sonic who leapt into the air. He curled in his ball form again, spinning rapidly and bolted down at the scorpions, blasting them away with his signature homing attack. The Scorpios were blown away but skidded their legs against the dirt, standing their ground.

Before they could react, they noticed Sonic rolling at great speeds once more. Uncurling into his base form, Sonic formed a tightly balled fist and punched a blue Scorpious straight in the face. At the rate of speed he was rolling it allowed Sonic to gain momentum, which added to his punch, making its strength equivalent to that of a cannon ball.

The armored shell of the exoskeleton of the scorpion cracked like an egg at the attack and shattered into pieces, revealing a hint of pink flabby flesh underneath. The Scorpious flew backwards and crashed into four more of its brothers, rendering them unconscious as well. Sonic landed as gracefully as a Pegasi's feather, blowing the blue bit of armor off his knuckles.

"Wow! He certainly is a strong feller." Applejack remarked on Sonic's strength.

"Not to mention graceful." Rarity added in an equally pleased voice of his agility.

Five of the monsters were already out of commission. Three more charged as Sonic with their pincers at the ready. The swiftly swiped their claws left, right, and center at the hedgehog, but were not match for his quick reflexes. Sonic dodged the attacks, twirling around, rolling on his sides, and spiraled into break dancing. One decided to use its stinger tail to hit Sonic, but he evaded by jumping over it, only to be grappled by the stinger at the ankle.

The scorpion slammed Sonic into the ground at the left and right side of it before spinning him in the air and tossing him like a rock. The ponyvillians gasped in horror as Sonic was thrown in the air. The Scorpious' tails began to glow with a green light with sparks rising at the tip. It pointed its tail at the flying hedgehog and project a blast of green energy straight at him. Sonic quickly recovered at noticed the plasma shot coming at him.

"Oh boy!" Sonic croaked.

He quickly took his ball form and began to glow in a light blue aura; the ponies below were perplexed at the glow.

_"**Sonic Wind!**_" Sonic called out.

He projected a powerful blast of wind that pushed him back a bit in midair. The two shots raced head-on and collided in bright explosion that glared over Ponyville. The ponies and Scorpios shielded their eyes from the light. Once the light dimmed, the blue Scorpious removed its claw from its face only for its view to be replaced with the sole of a shoe. Sonic kicked the scorpion at its head and knocked it upwards with a high kick. Once it was exposed, Sonic dealt multiple blows to its underbelly with quick rapid punches and finished off with a homing attack. Sending it skyward and crashing on the other two scorpions.

"Hah! That's eight down!" Sonic gloated. Apparently he cheered to soon, as another Scorpious bashed Sonic with the base of its claw.

Sonic flew to another scorpion in front, which swatted him as if he were a common housefly. Twilight and her friends could only watch as the Scorpios used Sonic as their personal volleyball before they slammed him into the ground. Sonic appeared to be unconscious from the scorpion beat down. The creatures slowly approached Sonic, one with its stinger at the ready.

Fluttershy withered like small puppy at the sight of Sonic about to be skewed. The others gave a hard look at the action. The Scorpious thrust its stinger at Sonic. Sonic's eyes shot widely open and he sprung to life at the last second, avoiding the tail and grabbed it by its length. He quickly spun into his ball from, turning the blue Scorpious into a living wrecking ball and using it knock the other scorpions aside.

Taking advantage and still in ball form, Sonic rolled sideways like a race car tire with the Scorpious still spinning and used it to damage the remaining eleven Scorpios, crashing them at the sides, underbellies, and foreheads, sending them fly in all directions and crashing to the dirt. Continuing to spin, Sonic bounced into the air with the Scorpious' tail still in hand and dived down like missile and swung the giant critter downward, slamming it to the ground, cracking its shell.

"Wow. He's really tough." Fluttershy spoke in whisper of astonishment.

"He's more than tough!" Spike Shouted with his fist in the air.

"HE'S AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie shouted jumping around and flapping her arms and legs in the air.

Rainbow Dash said nothing. She watched Sonic's high-speed movements in surprise. Sonic released the tail and look around. The Scorpios were completely beaten, yet something didn't feeling right.

"19 scorpions down. Where's the last..." Before he could continue, a large red claw swatted Sonic, sending flying across the fields and landing on his back.

Groaning in pain, Sonic rose up and rubbed the left of his face to sooth the ache. He heard a loud stomp that caught his attention and was starring face to face at the main enemy, the Scorpious Prime. Green slime oozed from the creature's monstrous jaw. It gave a loud roar that echoed to Ponyville causing the ponies to cringe at the sound, but Sonic was unfazed. The ponyvillians were astonished. None of them could breath. They just took note how the hedgehog didn't even blink.

In the mitts of the commotion, a mare with tan colored fur and gray mane, wearing a white collar and glasses walked up next to Twilight.

"Mayor Mare" Twilight addressed the lovable mayor of Ponyville.

"I must say; that boy fights better than most of the guards here on Equestria. He took down 19 of those Scorpios as if he does it were a mere sport. Who on earth is he?" The mayor inquired at Sonic's skills and bravery.

"His name is Sonic." Twilight responded without taking her eyes off the action."

There was silence. The ponyvillians' mouth hung low in amazement. They did even know who the hedgehog was, yet was risking his neck to save their town. But, they didn't care, they were grateful that someone stood the scorpions' rampage.

"GO SONIC!" A random stallion in the crowd shouted.

"FLOOR THAT CREEP, SONIC!' Another cried out.

In a short moment, the whole chanted Sonic's so loud that he could her from the fields. Sonic took note of the cheering and smirked at the Scorpious Prime.

"Lets finish this!" Sonic affirmed at the beast that only hissed in response.

Sonic took his running stance then charged at the scorpion and curled into his ball form once more. Sonic collided with the Prime's claw, his razor sharp quills grinding against its armor before he was pushed back by the Scorpio's strength. It charged at Sonic and smacked him upwards in the air. Sonic flipped backwards in midair and charged at the Prime with a homing attack, landing a direct it, but not cracking its armor.

Sonic bounced back and land on its feet. He was surprised that attack had no effect, but he remembered Twilight about it being the strongest.

"I guess it's not gonna be that easy." Sonic stated to himself in realization. Before he could think of a plan, he noticed a multicolored light radiated from the scorpions golden matrix symbol.

The Scorpious Prime shifted its large body forwards and projected a powerful beam of energy. It missed Sonic, but then again it wasn't meant for Sonic, it was heading towards Ponyville. The ponies could see the beam racing towards them and braced for the worst. But Sonic wasn't planning letting anyone fry.

He raced the beam, managing to get ahead of it way before it reached town, skidding his shoes against the dirt to stop himself and immediately rushed to the beam with a blue and white aura enveloping around him, engaging him in his Sonic Boost. He curled in his ball form and collided with the beam. The struggles created a lightshow that left the ponyvillians in shock and awe. Eventually, Sonic managed to divert the beam upwards to the sky where dispersed in thin air. Sonic landed safely and stared at his scorpion foe.

This is gonna take forever! That thing is going to turn me into wall art before I tire it out! WAIT! What if I..."

Sonic gained an instant grin and stood tall. He lifted his right hand near his face, pulled his glove up slightly, revealing a light blue bracelet. He crouched into his starting position again and engaged in a spin dash. As he rolled in place, orbs of white light began swarming around his being, slowly coating him entirely in light. Afterwards, he reassumed his starting position. The Scorpious Prime however grew board of waiting and charged at Sonic with its claws snapping vigorously.

The Mane Six and Spike wondered why he just stood there and it was beginning to scare them.

"Uh Sonic,maybe moving NOW would be nice!" Spike shouted, flailing his claws in the air.

"Ready?" Sonic chimed as he glowed bright. The Prime neared. It was time to...

"GO!" Sonic shouted as dashed at the speed of light and collided with the Scorpious without warning and disappeared in a flash.

The scorpion cringed in pain and noticed that its exoskeleton was widely cracked. A streak of light shot up from nowhere and begin zapping in every possible direction. Rainbow Dash's jaw hit the dirt. She's has never seen anyone move at that speed.

"Just how fast is this guy?" Rainbow muttered to herself in disbelief.

The Scorpious Prime looked and swung in every direction, but its efforts were futile. It could not detect Sonic's movements. Before it could anything, it was pelted by another light speed hit making it and cracking its armor. Sonic delivered strike after strike of light speed attacks; making more cracks on the scorpion's body. After the last hit, Sonic bounced high in the air to point where he could barley be seen.

"You're finished!" The hedgehog declared as he dove back down to earth, spinning rapidly and gaining momentum. Back on the ground the Scorpious shock its to snap itself from the daze and looked up into they sky at a glowing light. Then with a moment's notice, Sonic slammed the heel of his foot downward on the matrix symbol the creature's head, creating a blast of wind that blaster back the grass of the green field. More and even larger cracks suddenly formed the Scorpious Prime's entire body and its exoskeleton suddenly exploded, pieces flying everywhere and on to the field, revealing the powerful scorpion to be nothing more to be a weakling with soft pink flesh as Sonic bounced off its head.

Humiliated the now defeated Prime scuttled away from Sonic in fear and desperation, barking like a small dog. The other blue Scorpios turned on their fronts and followed their leader before disappearing in the horizon. Sonic broke into a break dance as his victory jingle could be heard in the background followed by an rank A for his performance in battle. Once the jingle cut, he raced back to pony at high speeds and was greeted by a crowd of cheering ponies.

Twilight and the others ran up to Sonic a celebratory glomp, each piling on Sonic with Pinkie Pie being the last, causing everyone to topple over Sonic.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, SONIC!" Pinkie Pie shouted in an over dosage of glee. Those scorpion bullies didn't know what hit em'."

"YEE HAW! That was one hoof of a show, Sonic!" Applejack cheered as she flung her hat in the air.

"I must say, Sonic, you really knew how to handle yourself out there. The odds were stacked against you and you didn't budge an inch. Marvelous. Simply Marvelous!" Rarity cheerfully stated as she wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"It's what I do." Sonic assured with a wink.

"Yay! You did it Sonic" Fluttershy softly rooted, earning a chuckle from the hedgehog.

"That was absolutely incredible, Sonic. I didn't know you could move so fast. How did you do all that?" Twilight Sparkle eagerly questioned Sonic of his skills. Sonic wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Back where I come from, I'm sorta called the_ Fastest Thing Alive_."

Those words brought an uneasy feeling to Rainbow Dash. Not to mention the way he saved the entire town, earned the cheers of the town's folk, and his speed...his speed. That was her gig. She was usually the big main attraction of Ponyville. Now some random guy is stealing her thunder, and that was NOT cool to her. Rainbow growled in irritability as all of this knowledge was surging through her mind. She was about say something but was cut off by Mayor Mare.

"Citizens of Ponyville! As mayor of our fair town, it is my honor to congratulate this young hero for showing great strength and courage against the savage that threatened us today! The mayor announced as she walked to Sonic and placed a golden medal around his neck. "Congratulations, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The ponyvillians erupted in cheers as confetti rained over the village, in honor of their new hero.

* * *

A/N: Whew! This was LONG ONE! Hoped you all enjoyed this. Rainbow Dash is pretty steamed right now. The real ish is gonna hit the fan next chapter. Stay tuned!


	8. The Explanation

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

Chapter 7

The Explanation

Twilight and the others gave their congratulations to Sonic for saving their town from yet another one of Trixie's shenanigans. Rainbow Dash however was still in disbelief. She has never seen any creature move that fast, and usually she was the fastest.

I don't believe this…just when my life couldn't get any more stale, some random pincushion shows up and steals my spotlight…

Sonic was accepting the thanks from the ponies until something caught his eye. He noticed the one responsible for the scorpion stampede in the first place, Trixie, trying to make an escape, but she dropped something, it gave away a radiating glow, but from Sonic's distant it was too dim to see. He squinted his and noticed that the glowing object appeared to be crystalline.

_Is that a…?_

Not wanting to bother with details, Sonic quickly dashed past the ponies, causing the sudden rush of air to knock an unguarded Pinkie Pie on her back, and past Rainbow Dash. This made the Mane Six and Spike curious of the hedgehog's action and they decided to follow him. Sonic quickly stopped in front of the crystal and crouched down to pick it up. He drew it closer to his eyes and noticed that gem was in a diamond cut shape with a cyan color scheme. Sonic's eyes widened in shock as he came to the conclusion of what the mysterious gemstone was. The gang noticed Sonic's pause and stepped closer to him.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Twilight asked in concern, then she noticed the gemstone he was holding. "Uh, what is that?"

"Its gorgeous is what it is!" Rarity stated in amazement at the rock's beauty.

Sonic however was completely spaced out. He made off in a dash again and gave chase to Trixie. He rushed to her at great speed until he eventually caught up in front of her, causing her to yelp in shock at the hedgehog's sudden appearance.

"What do you want now? Can't you see I'm running for my life?" Trixie asked in a voice of worry. Apparently getting the tar beaten out of her by scorpions spooked her. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I need to ask you something about _this_." Sonic stated about the gem he was holding to Trixie.

"What about it?"

"Where did you get it?"

The Mane Six and Spike eventually caught up Sonic and joined into the discussion with Trixie. They wanted to know what was going on just as much as Sonic did.

"Well you see it all stated a few months ago." Trixie started with her story. "After my humiliating defeat at the hooves of Twilight Sparkle, I fled Ponyville in shame. Spike chuckled at the memories, thus earning a buck to the arm from Applejack. "Word of my failure reached the town of Hoofington and I was a laughing stalk.

"Served you right." Rainbow Dash muttered, but was shooshed by Twilight.

"I spent day after day looking for a way to get back at her and her friends for what they did, but found nothing. Then this morning while I was traveling at Froggy Bottom Bog, I noticed these streaks of light shooting from the skies."

"Wait!" Twilight interrupted as something came across her mind. "Did you say _this _morning?"

"Yes." Trixie responded.

"Streaks of light from the skies…that must've been when Sonic crashed into the Everfree Forest." Twilight spoke in realization.

"One light shot at the bog near the forest and nearly hit me, but crashed into the ground, revealing it to be the rock you're holding now. Then…bad luck decided to rear its ugly head in my life once more as I came across…

"The Scorpious Prime." Twilight added.

"Yes, but at the time I mistook it for a blue Scorpious with bad sun burn. I tried to fight it off, but it lashed at me like a beast. I did however manage to pluck off its tail, but that only made it angry. I thought it was going make me into its lunch, but the gem in the ground gave away a bright glow that sent the scorpion running away. I didn't know what the gem was and I didn't care. I decided to use the tail of the scorpion for my comeback."

"You mean to get back at us like a cowardly wuss?" Rainbow question harshly.

"No…not entirely. Then your little friend here embarrassed me even further, so I decided to take on a whole herd of Scorpios in order to prove myself with the aid of the gem I found. So I went into their cave in the Everfree Forest and decided to shine some light on them, but it only sent them into a blind rage…and of course you know what happened afterwards..."

"This isn't good. If this is here, then the rest are as well. And that means…oh no." Sonic spoke to himself with a hint of dread.

"Sonic what are you…?" Applejack stated, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"Trixie, I know you found this emerald, but it's imperative you let me keep…" Before Sonic could say anything else, Trixie bolted passed him screaming.

'YOU CAN HAVE THAT BLASTED GEM! IT'S GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! I'M DONE WITH BEING A MAGICIAN! I'M DONE WITH MAGIC! I HATE MAGIC! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Trixie bellowed as she made way out of Ponyville, tearing off her cape and hat as she ran. Sonic and the others had no comment. Twilight walked up to Sonic and gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Sonic what is going on here?"

Sonic looked at the gemstone with grief and turned to Twilight and the others.

"Twilight, I think it would be best if we discuss this in the library. The information I have is too important to be in the open.

Twilight nodded in agreement. Afterwards the gang turned around and ran to the Golden Oaks Library.

At the library…

The Mane Six and Spike were seated while Sonic stood in front with the gem still in hand.

"I shouldn't have delayed this for so long, guys. I should've told how I got here the minute I got out of the hospital. But now I'll give you all the full story of me."

The gang nodded in understanding and allowed Sonic to continue.

"I come from another world called Mobius. It's a nice, quiet, peaceful place, not too different from your world. There, I would hang or chill out with my friends and allies, Tails, my best friend and smartest kid I know, Knuckles, a hardheaded but loyal partner, Amy, a friendly, but persistent girl who has a monster crush on me, Shadow, a loner with a good heart, and Rouge, a woman who has a real _kick _forfinding gems if you know what I mean, and Cream, a nice girl who is always willing to help out anyway she can. It's a bit of a carefree lifestyle.

The gang looked in amazement as Sonic described the friends of his world.

"I'm also a bit of a hero on Mobius. I'm always putting myself against the forces of my arch enemy, a scientist known as Dr. Eggman."

"Who is he?" Pinkie Pie asked raising a hand.

"He's basically a wacko doc who relentlessly tries to take over Mobius, using various armies of the mechanical robots he creates in order to do so. I always thwart his plans, but as stubborn as he was, he comes back time and time again."

"Sheesh, talk about a pest. Applejack rolled her eyes in remark of Sonic's nemesis. "How many times have ya beaten him?

"I kind of lost count after 7,680." Sonic stated scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, every time he shows up with a new type of machine to defeat me, but I won out in the end." Sonic boasted of his numerous victories.

"Why does he always try to fight you then?" Twilight asked.

"Its because of the this." Sonic stated, showing his gem in his hand. Spike drooled at the sight of the gem, being a dragon he always had an appetite for gems, and the one Sonic was holding looked mighty tasty.

"What is that beautiful gemstone, Sonic?" Rarity asked in amazement of the gem.

"It's called…a _Chaos Emerald_."

The word "chaos" struck a sense of grief to the Mane Six. Sonic could tell that it wasn't a good feeling.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked despite having a feeling that he already the answer.

"No…it's just that we've had some bad experience with chaos in the past…" Twilight groaned as she placed her hoof on her head. The gang could remember the day of how a very familiar draconequess spirit caused havoc on Equestria a while back.

"Then I guess you guys have dealt with something like before."

"Why is he after it?"

"After _them._" Sonic corrected. "You see there are seven of these in existence."

"Why are they so important?"

"We'll usually I would have Shadow explain this, but I'll tell you guys the best way I can. The Chaos Emeralds are mysterious relics of unknown origin. They posses magical properties that allow them to be used for large variety of things; they're able to power machines, unlock hidden abilities, and be able to wrap the fabric of time and space."

"Wow! That's incredible!" Twilight beamed in amazement of the emerald's potential.

"That's not all." Sonic assured. "Just one emerald alone is capable of great feats. But if one manages to posses all seven of them, the bearer would gain ultimate power and would be _undeniably_, _unquestionably, unstoppable!_" Sonic finished.

Twilight and her friends were left mouth agape at Sonic's explanation of the emerald's power. Sonic took note of this and gave them a nervous grin.

"I guess that was too much for you guys." Sonic chuckled.

"I never knew anything that powerful could ever exist…" Twilight spoke breathlessly, still in shock from Sonic's words.

"And it all comes to how I got here. In my latest adventure, my buddy, Tails received information on a dimensional warp gate that Eggman created using the power of the emeralds. In Tail's Tornado 2, I traveled with him to Eggman's base of operation the, Death Egg. There, we confronted Eggman and fought him in battle. We managed to send him running, but he activated the warp gate. However, it started to malfunction and became overloaded with the emerald's energy. The machine went haywire and began suck everything within it. Eggman was the first to go and, I followed after him along with the emeralds that were absorbed. And of course, you know the rest."

The gang in front of him was completely astonished by Sonic's story. Their mouths hung low in slight amazement and slight shock. They had not idea what they have gotten their selves into by running into Sonic.

"Wow. That's intense. Can you imagine what were to happen if somepony had that kind of power?" Twilight asked the others in horror of the possible cosequences.

"I'm sorry for placing this threat on you guys. Now that the emeralds are here, I can only suspect that Eggman is here as well. Not to mention if someone like Trixie got a hold of an emerald…" Sonic spoke, leaving the floor open for anyone to speak.

"Imagine what were to happen if somepony _we_ know got them." Twilight gulped.

"That's why I need to get emeralds back and go home before thing the situations escalates."

"By yourself? But what about your friends?"

"No good. Their back on Mobius."

"No. I mean us!" Twilight stated.

"What?"

"Sonic. Here on Equestria, friends help with their issues. Nopony handles them alone.

"Here here, darling." Rarity agreed.

"Yeah, Sonic. You're our friend, and if you have a problem, we're here to help!" Pinkie Pie gleefully added.

"We're with you every step of the of the way, partner." Applejack declared.

Sonic was at a lost for words. He only starred that their smiling faces, they were actually willing to help Sonic with his problem It almost reminded him of his friends back home.

"Okay. But it's getting pretty late, is there anyway I can make an arrangement to live here?" Sonic asked.

This brought Twilight to a sudden freeze. She was completely immobile. This worried Sonic and the others. Sonic stepped closer to Twilight to check if she was all right.

"Uh Twilight?"

"WE FORGOT TO MAKE ARRANGEMENTS WITH PRINECESS CELESTIA!" The unicorn shouted. Without any warning, she huddled everyone together and her horn began to glow. "EVERYPONY! CELESTIA! CANTERLOT! NOW!" Twilight screamed before instantly teleporting the group out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up another chapter. Ya know, since you all have been so kind to favorite and view my story, I'm gonna give you a little treat. DR. EGGMAN IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. EGGMAN

Sonic X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 8

E.G.G.M.A.N

Darkness was all that was in view. A groan in pain could be heard as light began to break through the abyss. In the view appeared to be two miniature machines; one colored red with an orb shape, and another colored yellow with a cube shape

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you alright?" The orb shaped robot asked in concern,

"I don't know. He's not lookin' too good." The cube shaped robot state.

In front of them, laying unconscious, was a tall, bald, mustached man clothed in gray hexagonal shaped goggles, tinted navy blue lenses, red turtleneck jacket with white trims, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff, black contoured pants with matching boots, and cuff less gloves.

"Ugh…my head. Who turned out the lights?" The man groaned as he rose from his back.

"Oh doctor!" Thank goodness you're alright!" The orb robot said with relief.

"Yeah! We thought you bit the big one this time." The cube robot added.

"Cubot…Orbot…" The man groaned as shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy. 'What happened?"

"Well doctor, after we went through the warp gate, you completely blacked out." Orbot addressed to the man.

"Ugh…well that Egg Gate was probably another defect anyway. The man groaned as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

He looked around at his current lactation and gave a perplexed look at the world before him. He took notice of the night sky that was glittered by the stars and the grass field in the middle of nowhere that decorated by the blossoming flowers.

"Oh my gears and starters…Where the heck are we?"

"Um…we don't know." Cubot nervously chuckled pressing his two fingers together.

The man placed hands on top of his head and groaned in annoyance.

"Well that's just great…not only do I have no clue where we are, but I'm without all of my technology. That infernal hedgehog will pay for this! No one makes a fool of the great Doctor Eggman and lives to tell the tale!

"But doctor, doesn't Sonic always make a fool of you and live to tell the tale?" Orbot asked the doctor in criticism of his encounters with Sonic.

Eggman said nothing. He just growled in irritation until eventually stomping Orbot to the ground.

"Do me a favor and SHUT UP, ORBOT!" Eggman shouted as his creation while stomping his foot into the dirt.

"Uh doc, I wouldn't say you're without all of your technology. Look behind you." Cubot announced as he tugged on the collar of Eggman's jacket.

"What are you babbling abou…?" Eggman rudely inquired before stopping his sentence as he turned around. He noticed a large armored aircraft with a red, yellow, black and white colored hull planted onto the field.

"Is that …IT IS! THE EGG CARRIER!" Eggman shouted in shock at the sight of one of his invention and ran to the aircraft.

"But…how?" Orbot rose from ground after being smashed into the ground. "I thought the Egg Gate only sucked in you and Sonic.

" Hmm. It must've short-circuited after the Chaos Emeralds were absorbed. The overload must've created an energy output feedback, thus causing a causing a Chaos Control that created a displacement field which expanded large enough to send Sonic, my Egg Carrier, and me to another dimension, yet left his melding friends back at Mobius with no way to find us. This is great! Without them, getting the emeralds and destroying Sonic will a breeze! Oh ho ho ho." Eggman chuckled as he relished in amusement

The doctor and two robots rolled and walked to the base of the Egg Carrier and stepped close to one of its hangar doors. The doors slid open, allowing Eggman and the two robots access. As they walked in, they noticed that the inside was completely dark. Eggman clapped his hands together twice and the lights flickered on in response.

"Well, its good to know that this thing is still operational." Eggman commented. He clapped his hands twice again.

Then a hovercraft floated from the distant and stopped near Eggman. It was his traditional Eggmobile. He hopped in the hovercraft and proceeded to explore the inside of the flying fortress.

"Lucky for me the Egg Carrier has all of my inventions and robots. Not to mention once I get all seven Chaos Emeralds, I'll have a little surprise for that little blue pest, Sonic. But first, lets see if we can find at least one emerald." Eggman stated as he came to a large computer.

After hopping out of his hovercraft, Eggman approached the computer and pressed a few keys on the keypad. After entering a certain code, a green symbol of a diamond cut gemstone was projected on screen with the words "Chaos Energy Located".

"So the emeralds are here in this world." Eggman rubbed his chin with this knowledge in mind. "Computer! Find out the where that Chaos Emerald is and place its location on screen!" The doctor ordered.

Upon command, the screen gave visual of a castle town carved on the side of a mountain that featured a collection of ivory towers with golden spires and multiple waterfalls running through it. The screen zoomed in deeper into the city and projected six colorful mares and a baby dragon, which brought confusion to the doctor. But most of all, it showed Eggman's most hated enemy of all time…

"Sonic!" Eggman growled in anger at the site of the hedgehog. "So he did survive…. Good."

"Um pardon me sir, but how is that a good thing?" Orbot inquired in slight confusion.

"Because now I'm able to take care him once and for all, take over this new world, and claim it for the Eggman Empire." Eggman responded with a cynical grin.

"But why would Sonic be hanging out with a group of ponies and a pint sized dragon?" Cubot asked in curiosity.

"Who cares? What matters is that I get the Chaos Emeralds and achieve total victory!"

Then, Eggman pressed a red key on the keypad. Behind him, a large door slowly opened, revealing an entire army of Egg Pawns lined in formation. This brought an evil grin to the doctor's face as he folded his arms.

"Prepare yourself, Sonic!"

_At the distant city…_

As the gang made their way through the glamerous city, the sights of the towers amazed Sonic.

"So this is Canterlot huh? Nice place. Kinda reminds of a Carnival Night Zone back home." Sonic smiled as he and the others trailed along the dirt road."

"Oh it is simply marvelous, Sonic dear. It is the most sophisticated city in all of Equestria." Rarity described with her face beaming. Applejack could only role her eyes in response.

"So Twilight, who's this Princess Celestia you mentioned earlier?" Sonic inquired, curious of the mystery princess.

"Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna, are the two sister rulers of Equestria. As their names suggest, Princess Celestia raises the sun at dawn, while Princess Luna brings out the moon to begin the night." Twilight studiously informed.

"Wow! That's pretty impressive!" Sonic stated in surprise.

"Yeah. And Twilight here is Celestia's most faithful and BEST student!" Spike boasted of Twilight's position of her studies.

"Really, student of a princess? Nice!" Sonic winked at Twilight with a thumbs up, causing Twilight to blush at the compliment.

As they continued to walk, they came to a door of the castle with the royal guards at the sides of the door. As Sonic moved to the door, the guards flexed their wings in order to prevent his entry.

"Halt!" The guard of the right ordered. Sonic held his hands up in defense and gave them a smug grin.

"Easy guys. I don't want any trouble, I'm just here to see the princesses." Sonic announced slyly

"We've never seen anything like you in Equestria. No one is allowed to see the princesses, especially an outsider like you." The guards scolded as he poked a hoof at Sonic's chest. Twilight noticed a look of annoyance on Sonic's face and stepped in front to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Easy fellas. I'm Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's student. We're just here to make some arrangements with the princesses." The guards took note of Twilights address and folded their wings.

"Of course. Forgive us, Twilight. We're just taking precautionary measures." The guard apologized as he and other stepped aside.

"Thank you sirs."

The door opened and the gang walked inside the castle. Sonic looked back and gave a stern look at the guards before the door closed.

"Sheesh. What a hard case." Sonic jutted a thumb at the door.

"You have to excuse them. The princesses are the very heart and soul of Equestria." Twilight stated in apology for the earlier treatment Sonic received.

Sonic looked around inside of the castle and noticed the purple colored walls and flooring. He also noticed the red carpet and a glass painting of six colorful mares emitting violet beams at a dark unicorn, and another turning a dragon like monster to stone. It came to his attention that those were actually representations of the Mane Six. He looked at Twilight and the others and couldn't help but think that there something special about them.

"Hello! Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! We're here with a guest that wishes to discuss some living arrangements." Twilight called out, stating their business.

They looked around, yet they saw nothing. The out of nowhere, a bright ball of light was being generated behind them; they turned around as they noticed the lights. Inside the rays appeared to be two Pegasus unicorns, one was taller than most ponies and the other was the size of normal ponies. The gang shielded their eyes as not to be blinded, but then lowered their arms as the lights dimmed.

Once the lights faded, they revealed the two rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princes Luna. Princes Celestia was a tall Pegasus unicorn with pale light grayish magenta eyes, a mane with a color mixture of light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope, and white colored fur with a light pink tinge, and a sun symbol on her flank. She wore a golden crown and necklace both with an amethyst center, and golden horseshoes.

The shorter Pegasus Unicorn had moderate cyan eyes, a moderate cobalt blue mane, a dark sapphire blue coat, and a crescent moon symbol on her flank. She wore a small black crown, a black necklace with a crescent moon symbol, and bluish silver horseshoes. The Mane Six and Spike bowed in respect to the rulers. Sonic took notice of this. Remembering his experience of dealing with royalty in the times of King Arthur (A/N: *cough * Game sucked! *cough*), he bowed as well.

"It was most wise of you to bow in the face of royalty, outsider." Celestia stated in a serious tone. This bought an uneasy feeling to Sonic. He had a sense they were going to harsh and critical for coming to their castle unannounced, but that feeling quickly vanished as he noticed a smile on Celestia's face.

"But those who are friends of Twilight Sparkle are always granted access in the halls of Canterlot. Welcome, Sonic The Hedgehog." Princess Luna greeted as she joined with her sister's smiling.

"You…know me?' Sonic questioned as he and the others rose to their feet.

"Of course. We've heard of your triumph against the horde of the Scorpious Prime. Not even some of our soldiers are able to stand a round against their power, but you are something different.

"I must say I'm very impressed with your skills. I've never heard of a creature as fast as you since Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia added.

"Fast as me…?" Rainbow muttered under her breath.

"It was nothing really. Just thought I had to something." Sonic stated with a smile.

"Regardless. You've shown that you're willing to risk yourself for the safety of others. Remarkable. Though we've never seen the likes of you in all of our 1000 years as rulers of Equestria. What are you?" Celestia questioned in slight interest of the hedgehog before her.

Sonic then explained his origins of where he came from, how he got to Equestria and the incident with the scorpions. He also explained the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which really peaked the interests of the princesses.

"I see. And this 'Dr. Eggman' would be able to take over our world if he were to collect all seven of these Chaos Emeralds. If they're as powerful as you say they are, then the sanctity of Equestria is at stake."

"I'm sorry putting you and your people in my affairs, your majesty." Sonic apologized as he folded his arms.

"Tis not your fault, hedgehog" Luna interjected. "There was nothing you could've done to prevent this.

"I could've stopped Eggman." Sonic sighed with his head down.

"Do not fret. Stay in Equestria as long as you need to in order to find your emeralds. I'm sure my faithful student, Twilight, and her friends would be more than happy to assist your cause." Celestia assured placing a hoof on Sonic's shoulder.

"We will, your highnesses. You can count on us." Twilight addressed with a smile.

"I know I can." Celestia smiled back. "Also Sonic, feel free to make yourself comfortable at Twilight's library.

"The resources of Equestria are at your disposal, hedgehog. Feel free to use them as you wish." Luna added.

Sonic smiled at the offer. "Thanks, your majesties. For people of higher society, you two seem pretty laid back.

The princesses nodded in acceptance to the comment. Then, the loud slamming of the front castle door followed by the galloping of one the guards caught everyone's attention. The guard ran down the halls and passed Twilight and the others, and stopped in front of the princesses.

"Celestia! Luna! We have an urgent situation!" The guard announce in between pants.

"What is it?" Luna questioned.

"Our troops have spotted a metal clad armada approaching from the north towards Canterlot. Their leader appears to be an Egg shaped creature within a large mechanical armor." Sonic's eyes widened as soon as he heard the term "egg shaped creature".

_Outside Canterlot…_

The large army of Egg Pawns marched their way down the fields and towards. A great amount of them were the original E-1001 Egg Pawn series, two were of the larger E-1006 Egg Hammer series, and four were of the E-2000 falco models. Behind the army was Eggman in a large mech that possed a red colored upper body armor and black mechanical legs. The arms of the robot were at bulking poportions, the looked like the could crush an entire being. Attached to the mech was the Eggmobile with Cubot and Orbot insert in consoles in front of a grinning Doctor Eggman.

"You're mine, Sonic!" The doctor declared as he and his robots approached.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap I've been meaning to get this out soon, but I decided to make this a bit of a present.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	10. Experiencing Harmony Part 1

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: WASSUUUP PEOPLE! I AM BACK! Sorry I've haven't updated this story in a while. I was really low and ideas and I still am, but I decided to pull whatever inspiration I could find and begin the next chapter. I was saving the content within this chapter for a possible sequel (if I make one), but since you all have been waiting so patiently I've decided to put ideas from the possible sequel into this story.**

**To keep you all happy, I'm gonna give a sneak preview of what is to come.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Experiencing Harmony Part 1

_At the planet Mobius…_

The light from the moon above brought ambiance to the land of the skies that was Angel Island as the moving clouds made their way past it.

On Angel Island, located on the side of the Mystic Ruins, the windows of Tails' Workshop could be seen flashing multiple colors. A frantic clicking sound as well as Tails' voice could be heard behind the walls of the shop. The inside was dark with little lamination emitting from the computer screen with the child prodigy in front of it.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Tails groaned in a frustrated tone as he tatted his fingers against the keys of his computer.

Sweat was running down the fox's forehead at a fast pace, he was obviously stressed. The screen of his computer was flashing various colors. He continued typing furiously. His fingers were moving quickly and his eyes were rolling up and down, fixated at the keypad. Eventually, the computer screen flashed red with the words "READINGS INCONCLUSIVE! ADDITIONAL POWER REQUIRED!" stretched across the screen.

"Darn it!" Tails shouted as he pounded his gloved fists against the keypad. He hung his head in defeat, huffing and puffing his anger away. "Sonic where you…? Where far could you _possibly_ have gone?

A ray light from behind the child brightened the room, though not by much. The source of the light originated from the open front door with a dark figure in front. The figure stepped from the doorway and into the light, revealing it to be a familiar echidna with red fur and dreadlocks that went down passed his shoulders, violet eyes, a moon crest symbol on his chest, abnormally large gloved hands with twin spikes protruded at the base of the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray buckles.

"Any luck, Tails?" The echidna questioned as he stepped in.

"No, Knuckles…I just can't seem to get a reading on him." Tails sighed as he turned around with his arms folded.

"Sonic… I figured he would get himself into trouble with Eggman…again. Now it seems the emeralds are gone along with him. I really have to start keeping a better watch on those things." Knuckles rubbed the back of head with a look of annoyance on his face. "Also, I managed to find more Chaos Drives. I placed them outside on the side of the steps. That makes at least one hundred. How many more do ya need?"

"According to my computer…it's gonna take at least a thousand of those drives in order to power my dimensional rift gate…"

"What?!" Knuckles shouted in disbelief that he had to find more after busting his back to find a mere one hundred. "If it's going to take that much to get the stupid gate to work, why not just use the Master Emerald?"

Tails suddenly froze in place at Knuckles' suggestion. His mouth opened wide as if he was about to say something.

"Knuckles…" The fox boy called in a low voice. "You're a genius!" He shouted with praise as he quickly began to type in rapid fashion. "The Master Emerald's power is pretty much infinite and shares the same signature as the Chaos Emeralds. If we were to use it, it would more than enough to power the gate so we can find Sonic."

"I am SO going to kill Sonic if we ever find him. It's bad enough he made off with the emeralds, but he's causing trouble in some other dimension!" Knuckles stated as a vein on his head began to swell, symbolizing his ever raising temper.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. Sonic has always been able to hold his wherever he is. And who knows? The inhabitants of the dimension he's in could be friendly. Tails assured. "Go get the Master Emerald. I'll gather Shadow and the others and meet back here."

Knuckles nodded his head in response and quickly rushed outside the door. Tails then turned his attention back to his computer which was still flashing red and gained a look that mixed with seriousness and worry.

"Just what kind of twisted adventure have you gotten yourself into this time, Sonic?"

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! More will come when I get around to it.**

**Stay tuned.**


	11. Experiencing Harmony Part 2

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A New Friend

Chapter 10

Experiencing Harmony Part 2

Wicked cackling could be heard as the robot army made its way towards the city of Canterlot. Eggman was certainly more than ready to become reacquainted with his old adversary. In the middle of his relentless chortle the sound of a boom interrupted him.

A streak of light shot downward from one of Canterlot's towers and crashed into a small connection of E-1001 Egg Pawn, destroying them in a fiery explosion. The force of the explosion pushed few more E-1001 Egg Pawn past the Egg Fighter. Eggman however was unmoved.

From the flames that arose from the wreckage of the robots, a small familiar figure emerged from the fire with a grin on its face. And standing tall and proud as ever, it was none other than Sonic.

"So you finally decided to show up, huh?" Sonic stood in place with his hand to his hips.

"I'm always around when you least expect it, Sonic. You should know that by now. But I'm not here to mince words with you. Give me the Chaos Emerald!"

"You mean _this _Chaos Emerald?" Sonic smirked as held up the cyan colored in his hand. He repeatedly tossed it in the air and caught it with his hand. "If you want it, why don't you try and take it?"

At one of the towers, Pinkie Pie could be seen at the balcony with her party cannon smoking at the end. Behind her was Twilight Sparkle who walked up to Pinkie with an uncertain look on her face.

"I still don't understand why he wanted you to fire him out of your cannon, Pinkie"

"He said he wanted to make a good entrance." The pink mare giggled.

"Well if he wanted to get that guy's attention, he obviously succeeded." Applejack sounded slightly worried. The sight of Sonic in front of the metallic army brought her a feeling of dread.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing next to Rainbow Dash, Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They all made their way to the balcony and joined the other three ponies. Celestia gave a serious look at the event in front of the castle town. Though the gate draw bridge was closed she wasn't certain that it was about to hold long. She walked next to her faithful and lowered her head beside her.

"Twilight, I hope your friend knows what he's getting himself into. I can understand that he's beaten an entire horde of Scorpios before, but this seems a little out of his league."

"From what he's told us, he's had some experience in facing this guy. He'll manage. I hope…" "Twilight addressed in worry of her ally.

Eggman twirled his mustache as he grinned at his foe.

"Very well then, Sonic, if you wish to once again engage in this usual dance of us ours, I'll be more than happy to let you lead." Eggman then shifted his right arm forward and gave the command. "Annihilate him!"

At that moment, the Egg Pawns all began to charge at Sonic, who took action and quickly charged ahead as well. He rolled into his ball form and dashed off in a burst of speed, colliding with five of them, knocking them off the side of the gravel road that lead to the city and sent them falling from the cliff side.

Sonic then bounced off another into the air and uncurled himself to his original form. Three additional E-1001s jumped after him. Sonic gave a strong punch straight to the face of one, cracking its face on impact, and gave a swift kick to another, sending it crashing into the green field below. The third one however took advantage of Sonic's distraction with the other two robots and gripped his arms.

Sonic struggled with the machine that was unwilling to let go as they both fell from the air and on to the road with Sonic pinned down and still struggling. The Egg Pawn released its grip from Sonic's left arm and punched him the face with a clean right cross, leaving him slightly disoriented but far from out cold as he still struggled to free himself.

As the Egg Pawn stood up, it punched Sonic again and tossed him at the robotic army. One of the two large E-1006 Egg Hammers gripped its oversized mallet in a position that resembled that of a batter about to swing for a homerun.

Flying backward from being tossed, Sonic slowly opened his eyes, only to get an upside-down view of the Egg Hammer. The mechanical giant swung its hammer with great force that looked as if it could smash a large boulder. At the last second, Sonic flipped his body backwards, allowing him to lift himself upwards only mere inches above what would've been a painful encounter of face and metal. He safely landed behind the first Egg Hammer, but turned around to realize that he was about to be smashed by its twin.

The second Egg Hammer swung its mallet at Sonic with the intention of making him its personal golf ball. Sonic quickly jumped into the air and evaded the large hammer, leaving it to crash itself into the side of the other Egg Hammer, greatly damaging its armor and breaking its right arm. The machine's hammer fell to the ground with a loud clunk.

In the air, Sonic back flipped and curled into his ball form once more. His body spiraled as he dove down towards the two robots. He quickly shifted his course, making his movement similar to that of a curve ball and impacted straight at the back of the first Egg Hammer. The force of Sonic's homing attack was powerful enough to lift the robot from the ground and crash it towards its twin. Sonic then bounced off the robot and ricocheted into the air. He quickly dove back down at the robots, but this time he shifted his course again and collided with the second Egg Hammer's side. The force of the impact pushed both of the robots a few feet from the ground and off the cliff side.

Sonic landed near edge of the cliff and looked over. He only watched as the machines plummeted downward until they were no longer in sight. A few seconds afterwards, a small explosion could be seen erupting and slowly fading away into nothing, signaling that the Egg Hammers were no more.

"That's two more for the scrap heap!" Sonic brushed his thumb across his nose as he grinned in his victory.

But perhaps he shouldn't have celebrated too soon. The sound of loud stomps caught his attention. He turned to his right to and noticed Eggman in his Egg Fighter charging at him like a bull elephant with its left fist pulled back. Before Sonic could make an evasive action, the Egg Fighter attacked him with a powerful straight arm punch. The strike was enough to knock Sonic off the ground and send him flying through the draw bridge with a loud crash.

Spike cringed at the sight of Sonic breaking through the bridge while the other ponies watched in shock.

"That's gotta hurt!" The baby dragon groaned in response as he noticed the citizens gathering around an unconscious Sonic. He turned his attention to Twilight who was galloping to the stair way. "Twilight, where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. He needs our help!" Twilight stated as she stomped her hoof on the floor.

"Twilight, you can't be serious!" Spike protested.

"She's right," Applejack added. "That guy is out there riskin' his neck to save Canterlot while we're just starin' at it as if it were a sideshow!"

An annoyed look on Rainbow Dash's face however gave insight that she was not keen on idea of helping some smug blue pincushion as her friends were. She walked over to Twilight and nudged her side.

"Twilight, can I talk to you in private?" Twilight nodded in response to the Pegasus's requested and they walked into a corner of the room.

The other mares and Spike were curious to know what they were talking about with the situation that had been placed upon them, it did not matter. Celestia and Luna quickly walked to the mares and dragon and stopped in front of them.

"Listen, all of you!" Celestia addressed. "I need you get down there and give Sonic some help. It's only a matter before Canterlot is dragged into this fight. Meet me and Luna at Canterlot Tower. You know what to do."

The mares nodded while Spike only gulped in fear, obviously not wanting to go. The princesses' teleported in a flash of light the girls quickly made their way through the door and down the stairs, with the exception of Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"C'mon Rainbow, don't be like that." Twilight stated with a pleading tone.

"Twilight, that guy is totally stealing my gig." Rainbow Dash snapped.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's blue. _I'm_ blue. He's fast. _I'm_ fast! That guy is totally stealing my whole image! Not mention he's a complete joke if you ask me."

Twilight only sighed and gave a displeased but serious look. This was neither the time nor place to make an enemy out of a friend, especially when that friend was trying to the help them.

"Rainbow, you and I know both that Sonic is nothing like that. He's doing everything he can to protect Canterlot. And I don't think it's fair for you to abandon him all because of your petty jealousy issues!

"I don't do…jealously…" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Then stop moping around and let's go! We have to help him!"

And with that, Twilight rushed down the stairs, leaving behind a tempered Rainbow Dash who followed.

"I'm NOT jealous!" The Pegasus huffed in small whisper.

Back outside, a crowd of citizens gathered around the blue hedgehog. The crowed gave a surprise look Sonic, none of them know who or what he was.

"I do say. What that is that thing?" A Canterlot unicorn questioned at the creature in the middle of the crowd. His guess was as good as anyone else; they've never seen anything like him.

A groaned rose from Sonic as he slowly stood to his feet and bent at the knees. He placed his right hand on side and rubbed his left hand at the side of his head. The ponies around him stood several inches back, unsure if what was in front of them even friendly.

"Ah man, that didn't tickle…"

"My good sir, are you alright?" The unicorn asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Pops. Listen! You people have to get out here!"

"Excuse me, but because of what exactly?" The unicorn asked.

The roaring of jet engines screeching caused the town's people and Sonic to wince in pain as the noise was most unpleasant to their ears just as a large shadow casted itself of Sonic and the civilians, shading the area. Sonic looked up to the source of the noise and noticed a large shadowed figure falling down towards the ground. He knew that it was Eggman, Sonic's eyes widened in alert.

"That!" The hedgehog shouted while pointing a finger into the air.

At that moment, the town's people looked up and immediately screamed. They ran in all directions in a state panic. The shadow over Sonic became smaller and smaller as the robot was nearing impact. Sonic quickly rolled forward just before Eggman's Egg Fighter crashed behind him on the city streets, causing dust to scatter in the form of whirlwinds.

Sonic crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the wind. Once it cleared, the large metallic foot of the Egg Fighter collided with his body, sending the hedgehog flying across the city. At a nearby café, two unicorns were sipping their tea and having a simple, which quickly ceased as they noticed a crowd of Canterlot folk running for their lives.

"What do you suppose is with them?" The unicorn on the right inquired asked in curiosity. The other just shook his head.

The second unicorn gave a shocked look as if something startled him.

"What? What's wrong?" The first unicorn asked.

The second unicorn pointed forward, suggesting the first to turn around. As he turned, they both noticed Sonic fly towards them. They both screamed to the top of their lungs and quickly bolted from their seats just as Sonic crashed into the table they were sitting at, breaking it into pieces.

The Egg Fighter then slowly walked towards were Sonic had crashed; the poor hedgehog had a dazed look on his face and a teacup on his head spilling warm tea onto his blue fur.

"Ugh…not exactly the flavor I would've chosen. Hehehe…" The hedgehog wearingly joked as he tasted the tea as it drizzled down from his head to his mouth.

Unfortunately for him it was time to crack a laugh as the Egg Fighter was standing over him. The machine brutally smashed its right fist on Sonic, destroying the table and creating a small crater within the ground. It then raised its arm with Sonic trapped in its large metallic fingers.

Sonic struggled to free himself from the robot's grip, but his efforts were fruitless. It overlapped its left hand on top its right, creating an even tighter clench around the hedgehog. Its class cockpit lowered neared Sonic's head, showing the grin of a quite pleased Dr. Eggman.

"Doesn't this seem familiar Sonic? This reminds me of the time I've caught you during the Dark Gaia incident." The hedgehog gave no response of the doctor's trip down memory lane, but only struggled. "Only this time, you don't have all seven Chaos Emeralds to save your blue hide. And as an added bonus, you don't have your little friends from Mobius to save you. Too bad Tails couldn't be here to join you in your untimely demise."

"I wouldn't exactly call me out yet if I were you, Baldy…" Sonic groaned as he felt the pressure of the mechanical hand squeezing his entire body. "You haven't beaten me in like ever, and there's no way you're gonna do me in now!

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Sonic just gave the doctor a smirk and spat on the glass on the dome cockpit. Eggman only growled in response as the fingers around Sonic tightened its grip. A groan of pain erupted from him. Eggman just chuckled as his enemy. This was the moment he always wanted; he had Sonic all to himself. His grin widened as he realized this. There was nothing that could ruin this glorious moment…

"Hey, Tin Can!" A female voice called out, bringing the doctor's attention forward to notice a brilliant raspberry colored light that greatly brimmed with its radiating glow.

"Hmm?" The doctor arched forward in curiosity of the light.

In an instant, the light projected a blast of energy towards the Egg Fighter. It collided with the machine in bright fiery explosion, causing it to drop Sonic on the street and tumble backwards. Sonic fell on his back with a groan and turned to his side.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Twilight Sparkle's voice called out.

"Just a bit of a bruised ego but I'll be…" Sonic looked and a surprised look showed on his on his face.

He noticed Spike, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna standing next to the six mares, who were wearing golden necklaces with the exception of Twilight who was wearing a golden tiara. Sonic took note of how the necklaces and tiara each had oddly specific jewels embedded into the metal. The jewels gave a small radiating glow as Sonic stood to his feet.

"This just keeps getting more interesting."

**A/N" Well that's it! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been trying to improve my writing, but I think it's still lacking. I'm trying to get better at describing parts in the story, but I leave room for improvement. I'll see what I can do on the next chapter.**


	12. Experiencing Harmony Part 3

Sonic X My Little Pony Friendshipis Magic: A New Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for wait I've been busy outside my laptop. But now I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Experiencing Harmony Part 3

"W-what...? What is this?" stammered after his Egg Fighter recovered from the recent blast from Twilight.

Sonic just stood there in curiosity at the six mares, taking notice of their necklaces and crown as they glowed. Now this wouldn't be the first time he's seen glittering jewelry, but he's never seen anything like this.

"Twilight, ya mind explaining what you guys are wearing?" The hedgehog asked in interest.

Celestia stepped forward to the hedgehog with her gaze meeting his.

"Sonic," The princess started. "What these young mares are holding are items of the great importance. They are the most powerful force in all of Equestraia. They are known as the Elements of Harmony."

"Harmony...?" Sonic was more intrigued than before.

"Allow me to elaborate. The Elements of Harmony are what keep the very balance of Equestria in check. Each of them represents an element the makes up the magic of friendship. These elements; honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic are what govern our world and protect it from harm."

"Whoa, that's pretty intense." Sonic stated.

"Those who represent these elements are capable of great power far beyond your wildest imaginations." Luna addressed as she walked by her sister. "I and my sister here have once wielded them and protected Equestria for a great number of years. However…"

"However?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements or their power. But we have found more promising disciples who have displayed even greater potential of their power time and time again as you can clearly see."

Sonic just stared at the Mane Six; a grin emerged across his muzzle. He gave thumbs up which brought a smiles on the faces of the mares.

"Heh. Never have I seen girls put so much power into jewelry. I knew there was something special about you guys."

The royal sisters, Mane Six, and Spike smiled at Sonic's friendly comment. Rainbow Dash was only one who did not smile, but instead rolled her eyes in belief that Sonic was just playing the nice guy act. However the sound of mechanical footsteps ruined the moment. They all turned to the armor clad , who was giving them a painfully slow round of applause

"Bravo, very heart warming." The doctor soullessly congratulated. "But are we done with story time, boys and girls? I do believe we have a fight to resume!"

Eggman snapped his fingers. In an instant the sound of jet engines roaring could be heard. The group looked up at the sky and noticed the remaining horde of E-1001Egg Pawns and four E-2000 Falcos hovering in the air.

"Crud," Sonic smacked the base of his forehead. "I totally forgot about them."

"Don't worry, Sonic." Twilight Sparkle walked up next to the hedgehog. "This time you won't have to deal with them alone!"

"That's right, partner!" Applejack agreed. "I reckon it's high time for these walkin' tin cans to start thinkin' twice before goin' around messin' with our home!" The orange mare stomped her hoof to the ground.

The robots hovered downward slowly until they were behind Eggman. Sonic and the mares placed themselves into a defensive stance, with the exception of Spike who was shaking like a leaf. Luna looked at the mares and hedgehog and took note of the look in their eyes..

"Luna! Celestia! You two should look after the civilians. This guy's ours!" Sonic stated without looking back.

"What?" Celestia was puzzled by Sonic's command.

"Sister," Luna said "I believe he is right. This seems like more of their forte."

"But we can't just…" Celestia persisted.

"Trust me. Right now our duty is to protect our fair Equestrians." Luna looked at Celestia and Celestia looked back at Luna. The eldest sister then looked at her loyal subjects and hedgehog comrade. She gave a small sigh, not wanting to argue. She believed that she should put faith into her most trusted student as well as her friends.

"Okay." Celestia agreed with her sister. "We should leave this in the hooves and hands of the professionals." She looked the brave souls and cowering baby dragon in front of her. "Good luck to all of you. Let this fiend know who he's dealing with.

The two royals sister then turned around and teleported in a quick flash of white light, leaving their subjects to the matter at hand. Now was the time to strike. Now was time for action. Eggman shifted his hand forward and gave the command.

"Annihilate them! The doctor shouted. Within seconds, the E-1001 Egg Pawns and E-2000 Falcos flew towards the enemies in front of them with only one objective: Annihilation.

Twilight gripped Spike at the back of his neck with her teeth and flung him over onto her back as she and her friends scattered in the different directions with several robots tailing after them, while Sonic rushed towards the Egg Fighter.

The large mecha raised its powerful fist in the air as Sonic was nearing. It swung its arm down with great force, only to have Sonic evade it with a roll to the right and leaving the hand to smash into the ground.

Sonic rolled up from under the Egg Fighter and a blue light began to form around his spherical form, only this time he was rolling in reverse. His sharp quills scraped against the gravel road as he spun with great speed and quickly projected himself like a bullet and struck the robot armor at the back with a powerful homing attack, causing it to tumble forward. Sonic ricocheted off the robot with a fronflip and landed on his feet with a smirk.

Eggman growled in annoyance as his Egg Fighter turned around to relate. It quickly formed its left mechanical hand into arm cannon with its finger as rotating torrents and aimed at Sonic. Before it could take a shot, the hedgehog vanished in a blue blur without a trace. The Egg Fighter aimed its arm cannon at various surroundings, but could not find Sonic.

"Where is that little…?" Dr. Eggman grumbled before he was interrupted by a loud crash.

Sonic struck the Egg Fighter at its midsection. The force of the impact caused it to skid on its metallic feet as Sonic bounced back to ground and quickly dashed deeper into the city with two Egg Pawns casing after him.

"You better hope those robots don't kill you, Sonic!" Eggman snarled with a menacing grin on his face. "That is because if they do, I won't get to!

In another location of the castle town, Twilight was galloping as fast as her hooves would let her, with poor Spike bouncing up and down on her back. Four Egg Pawns were flying behind with their. Each of them carried a large laser gun aimed her as she galloped.

"Twi-i-i-i-l-i-ght, sl-o-o-o-w d-o-o-o-wn!" Spike bellowed as he bounced up and down his friend's back while she galloped.

"No Spike! We have to keep moving!" Twilight objected.

The two flying Egg Pawns each took a shot at Twilight, hoping to land a hit on her. She sided left and right, avoiding the energy shots with ease and letting blast on to the gravel road. They continued to fire at the unicorn, but to no avail. She skidded her hooves against the ground, allowing halting her movement and rotating until she was facing the robots. Spike slowly lifted his body on Twilight's back, still recovering from the stomach bouncing ride and groaned in displeasure.

The robots were charging at the two, causing Spike to gulp at the oncoming threat. Twilight however was not moved, she never backed out in the face of danger and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Her horn glowed with a bright magenta aura forming around it, throwing of sparks as she gritted her teeth. She aimed her horn forward and projected a large blast of magenta colored magic energy which caused her body to jolt backwards. The blast collided with the robot in a fiery explosion of magenta colored flames and smoke as robots part scattered on to the ground.

"Gotcha!" The unicorn shouted in triumph.

On the east side of Canterlot, glass breaking shrills could be heard. Rarity was running alongside Applejack as quickly as they could with two E-2000 Falcos flying behind them with their arm cannons locked and ready. They fired multiple blue energy shots at the mare and unicorn, but their quick evasive action allowed them to avoid the shot by mere inches.

"Ya'll couldn't the bright side of a barn at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack shouted.

The first Falco fired another shot in response, which Applejack jumped over before it hit the ground and continued to run. Rarity panted as she followed her friend.

"Don't these…horrible monstrosities…ever stop?" Rarity whined as she continued to run, wishing she had a moment to catch her breath.

Unfortunately she did not have that type of luck as the Falcos continued to fire at them. Rarity tried her very best to avoid and evade the blasts, but just couldn't keep up. A stray blast made contact with not just her rear…but her with most cherished feature. She jumped with a yelp and landed her on her burnt plot.

Rarity gasped in horror as she looked at her the synched, smoking end of her beautiful curled tail. Her eyes widened in shock at her tail the robots approached her and Applejack.

"Hehehe, you fellers are in trouble now. The southern mare chuckled as she noticed her friend slowing falling into anger.

Rarity gritted her teeth and growled, her face reddening with anger then slowing began to return to its original white coloring as Rarity clamed herself. She turned around to face the robots with the robots.

"Alright! Now you've really had it!" Rarity shouted in a seriously angry tone. "Applejack, help me with this!"

Applejack placed her hoof under her hat and pulled out her signature lasso. She and Rarity charged at the robots as fast as their hooves would allow them. Taking note of this, the Falcos did the same. They fired their blasters at the unicorn and earth pony, who swiftly sidestepped their shots. Applejack placed her lasso in her mouth, clutching it tightly in between her teeth, and twirled in the air a like the cowgirl or rather pony she was.

She then flung the lasso forward at the Falco to the right; it landed with the robot entangled in the hole. Applejack pulled on the rope, tightening the robot in its grip, and gave it another firm tug, causing her to leap towards the Falcos and land on its shoulders.

The Falco desperately tried to shake Applejack, but it was unaware that she had personal experience of being in rodeos, which easily gave her the edge. The robot flew in different directions to remove her, but she held on as tight as she could. Applejack then grabbed the Falco by head and jerked it to right, causing it to fly in that direction.

Rarity on the other hand was getting more physical. The second Falco swung its arm cannon at her head. Her ducked to avoid it and struck back with a strong bucking kick to its metallic chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Take that you chrome dome misfit!" Rarity shouted at the robot.

The Egg Falco only gave her a glare. Though it was soulless, she could hint that it wasn't happy. It charged at Rarity, but was quickly subdued with another it another clean kick to side of its head before Rarity ran behind it. It swung its arm cannon again at her, but she dodged the attack and jumped on its back and latched on tight. The Egg Falco shifted its body to shake the unicorn off, but Rarity was unwilling let go.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily! You ruined by beautiful tail and you're going to pay for it!" Rarity assured as she wrapped her hooves around the robot's head and pulled it upwards.

The sudden shift at the neck caused the Egg Falco to jolt its body and fly upwards. Rarity's, continued twisting, turning, and pulls caused the machine to soar in an erratic display of an airshow full of loops and swirls. Rarity then noticed that Applejack was in the same situation her own metallic rodeo partner.

Applejack was still struggling with the other Egg Falco she was dealing with. They were both wanting of the dominant position of the struggle, but neither succeeded. Applejack then noticed Rarity on the Egg Falco and her eyes widened in a hint of inspiration. She turned the head of her Egg Falco to the left and difficultly tried to guide it to the airborne Rarity.

"Rarity!" The cowgirl mare shouted as loud as she could. The called manage to grab the unicorn's attention. Rarity turned the voice and her jaw dropped as she began notice that Applejack and the Egg Falco twin were approaching at high speeds.

"Applejack, what are you-?"

"Get ready to jump!"

"Jump?" The white unicorn questioned with slight fear in her voice. "Are you crazy? What are you planning to-?"

"Trust me!" Applejack interrupted as she continued to give commands.

Rarity looked at Applejack, looked at the robot she was on, and then back to Applejack. Sweat was running down her marshmallow white fur as a result both confusion and fear. She had no idea what her friend was up to, but given the current circumstances she wasn't really in any position to argue. Taking fate in her hooves, she leaped off the back of the Egg Falco just as Applejack did the same. Neither of the two robots had to react before they both collided into each other, erupting in a loud, burning explosion that illuminated the sky before fading away with the moment.

Applejack and Rarity were now falling down from the sky. They both looked at the further approaching ground with the look of fear frozen on their faces. The mares gulped and clasped their eyes shut as they awaited their apparent doom. However something felt odd, it felt as though they've stopped falling, and in all truth they have. As they opened their eyes they've noticed the were surrounded by a magenta aura and were floating in mid-air. They could only have meant one thing…

"Twilight! Spike!" Rarity and Applejack shout in unison as they looked down at the unicorn and baby dragon who winked in response.

Meanwhile on the western side of Canterlot, familiar sounds of giggling filled the air. Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing around the street as she was surprisingly dodging lasers blasts from a group of Egg Pawns in a twisted version of hopscotch; apparently she was having fun with her playmates. Sadly the same could not be said about poor Fluttershy who was feeling in terror from a collection of Egg Pawns of her own.

"Why did it have to be scary machines? Why couldn't it be an army of cuddly bunnies?!" The poor Pegasus whimpered as she continued to run for her life.

She turned around hard to try and shake of the robots, but was unsuccessful. They were intended to follow her everywhere she would go. Fluttershy ran as fast as she could but still couldn't escape them, she desperately wished she was as fast as Rainbow Dash or Sonic. Suddenly, her hoof came in contact with a small stone, causing Fluttershy to lose her footing and eventually her balance. She fell flat on her face, literally. As she raised her head off the ground, her face appeared to be as flat as a board with her eyes rolling in circles.

She shook her head repeatedly until face was back to normal and her vision became clear, only for it to view the oncoming Egg Pawns. The Pegasus squealed in fear at the robots and ducked and covered in a futile attempt to protect herself. The Egg Pawns jetted at the vulnerable mare with the clear objective of ending her life. Just as they approached her, the lead robot's mechanical foot came in contact with Fluttershy's pink mane. The lead robot immediately lost its footing. Who would've guessed that her mane would be thick enough to knock the Egg Pawns off balance? Nevertheless, the other robots behind took notice of their leader and tried the break themselves.

But it was all in vain. They collided with the front Egg Pawn, sending them flying together into Pinkie Pie's playmate with a loud crash. The metallic minions were compiled together in massive metal ball conjoined robots that rolled its way into the middle of the gravel road. However before it could go any further, a familiar blue streak of light zipped from out nowhere and penetrated right through the center of the rolling junk heap, causing it to dissipate and disperse into tiny little pieces that rained over Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. The loss of the pink pony's game buddies brought a frown to her face.

"Awww, we were having so much fun…" Pinkie Pie moped in disappointment as Fluttershy walked next to her.

Meanwhile at the outside of royal castle of Canterlot, the two royal sisters, Celestia and Luna, were attending to the citizens, directing them all inside the halls. The number of ponies entering slowly decreased until there looked there werre no more coming in.

"Is that all of them?" Princess Luna questioned.

"Yes, I believe so." Her sister, Celestia responded.

The two looked at the now empty city. They also noticed the scorched areas of the streets, and rising smoke behind the buildings. The faint sound of lasers being shot could be heard from a distance. Luna gave a look of uncertainty.

"Celestia, I'm beginning to have second thoughts. Do you really believe Twilight Sparkle and her friends are up for this? I can understand that they have a valuable ally but…"

"I do, Luna." Celestia stated. Have faith in them. They'll pull through…they have to."

Back at the drawbridge, Rainbow Dash was surrounded by three Egg Pawns. She had a brash look on her face and her smirk said it all. She was also positioned in a fighting stance on all fours hooves.

"Think you guys can keep up?" The mare taunted as she placed herself in a starting position. She bent her legs and spread her wings, ready to fly.

Without a moment's notice, she bolted past them, leaving behind of rainbow stream that followed her and then faded away. The Egg Pawns then activated their back jets and quickly gave chase. As she soared through the streets, Rainbow looked turned her head and noticed that the robots weren't too far behind, deciding to change her strategy, Rainbow Dash stopped in place and jetted upwards, flying high above the buildings. The Egg Pawns still continued to follow her in the air, that's what she was hoping for.

"So you guys wanna do this the hard way, huh? Okay. Let's go!" Rainbow Dash began to flap her wings more slowly, greatly reducing her speed.

She then turned around and came to notice the robots heading for her. A grinned emerged on her face. The Pegasus then dashed at her targets and was approaching fast. They were closing in on her as well. Rainbow Dash had the robots all to herself and there was nothing that could stop her. That is until the sound of a loud crash followed by flashing bolts of electricity stopped caught her attention.

She noticed the robot splitting apart and eventually broke in two with a streak of blue light emerging from the cybernetic carcass. Rainbow Dash looked into the air and noticed Sonic with a triumphant grin on face. Rainbow Dash only growled in slight annoyance, he was the last person she wanted to see. She soon drew her attention to the robots. Not wanting to give Sonic a second glance, she soared down past the Egg Pawns and back flying over the gravel road.

"Huh? Hey wait up, Dash!" Sonic called out.

He shifted his body downwards and skydived past the Egg Pawn, eventually landing safety on the road and proceeded to follow Rainbow Dash with the robots tailing him. Sonic managed to catch up the daredevil mare they both were neck-and-neck.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what do ya say we take them on together?" Sonic suggested with a smile on his face as he continued to run. Rainbow only looked at Sonic with a face of disapproval.

"Sorry, but I got this covered." The mare responded coldly. She turned her head forward and accelerated past Sonic.

As she passed, Sonic was left behind with a face of slight shock. He couldn't help but noticed that her tone was kind of unfriendly. He shook head, not wanting to bother with thinking about and accelerated at as well, eventually catching up to her again.

"C'mon, Dash, we can get through these guys a lot faster if we partner up!" The hedgehog pleaded with his hand out in front.

Rainbow Dash was starting to feel annoyed. There was no way she was going to accept any kind of help from him.

"I said I…!" Rainbow Dash raised her voice this time. But before she could finish her call, a yellow beam of energy blazed past them and destroyed the remaining Egg Pawns that were behind them. Noticing this, the two speedsters halted their movement, skidding their respective hooves and feet against the ground.

The turned their heads to the now destroyed robots and then to turned back to find Eggman in his Egg Fighter standing in front of them with a glowing yellow core in the chest cavity. Inside the machine, Dr. Eggman had a menacing grin on his face as he grabbed the control handle of the cockpit.

"The next one won't miss!" The doctor declared. He pressed two buttons at the top of the handles with his thumbs. The Egg Fighter raised its arms forward and ejected the wrists with two strong ropes behind the wrists at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Before the two could anything about it, the first fist collided with Rainbow Dash, sending her soaring over the road and then sliding against the ground.

"Dash!" Sonic shouted as was about to run to her aid. However the second fist quickly punched him out as well. This caused the cyan colored Chaos Emerald he had earlier to fly in the air.

The glass dome of the cockpit of the Egg Fighter opened and Dr. Eggman stepped upward with his right hand raised into the air, ready to claim his prize as it began to fall back down. His grin grew wider as the Chaos Emerald.

Just as he was about achieve the emerald, a purple came through the air and grabbed the emerald just Eggman gripped it as well. He was soon starring at the baby dragon, Spike, who was standing on the edge of the open cockpit, pulling on the emerald as hard as he could. Eggman pulled back on the emerald, causing the young dragon's body to jolt in the same direction, but he wasn't giving up so easily. The two engaged in a tug-a-war for the emerald.

"Let go of that emerald, you little lizard brat!" Eggman demanded as continued to try and take the emerald from Spike, only to receive a growl in response.

"You first, psycho!" Spike spat back at the stubborn scientist.

Spike opened his mouth, baring his quite small but still razor sharp teeth. He then flung his jaw and sank his fangs into the doctor's gloved hand with a loud chomp. The sudden bite caused Eggman's face to twist in pain as he felt the so called "lizard brat's" teeth sink passed the latex of his glove and into the flesh of his hand.

Eggman yelped in pain and flung Spike out of his hand and into the air with the Chaos Emerald along with him. Spike landed on the road with a thud. He groaned as he leaned his body upward as he rubbed the sore left side of his head. As looked up, he noticed the Chaos Emerald that was still falling. He quickly stood his feet and held his claws in the air in preparation to catch it.

"I got it! I got it! Spike shouted as he moved his body back and forth, hoping to catch the emerald that was coming towards him.

And he was successful, Spike and the emerald made full contact. However, he caught it not with his claws, but with his mouth. He was about to pull the gem out, but his forked tongue touched it. At the moment, Spike's eye widened, becoming slightly bigger than they naturally were. His tongue began licking the emerald all over. His eyes soon softened as he began to enjoy the taste the emerald. Behind him, Twilight, Sonic, and the others mares arrived from the horizon. They all noticed that the emerald only seconds from becoming Spike's snack. This brought a feeling of dread to the six ponies.

"Spike no!" Twilight called in protest of Spike's action. "You can't eat that! Spit it out right now!" Sonic quickly turned his attention to Twilight.

"Eat it? What do you mean it?" Sonic questioned with a hint of panic in his voice.

"We kinda forgot to mention that dragons love to eat gems…" Twilight hesitantly responded.

"What?! Is he crazy?!" Sonic shouted. He no turned his attention to Spike who looked like he was really enjoying the Chaos Emerald. "Kid, don't eat that!"

Sonic and the ponies shouted at the young dragon as loud as they could, but their voices went unheard. Spike just gave an "Mmm" sound as he took the emerald fully into his mouth. He rolled it into his right cheek, leaving it to soak inside as if it were a jawbreaker. As he sucked on the emerald, Spike began to salivate and his drool was starting to run down his chin. Whatever flavor the emerald was, it was sending Spike over the moon.

Finally having his fill of the taste, Spike gave hard swallow and the emerald was then transferred from the inside of his mouth and into the pit of his stomach. The hedgehog and mares were flabbergasted; he just ate a gem stone of power. They honestly had no idea what could. They just watched as the dragon wiped the saliva from his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

A grumbling sound soon caught his attention and he noticed his green scaly stomach giving off a cyan colored glow. The rumbling sound became louder and Spike soon found himself on his knees groaning in pain.

"Oh wonderful…" Applejack said as she rolled her eyes. "Now the boy done gave himself stomach ache."

"Ooooh. How could something that tastes so good feel so bad?" Spike growled as he felt stomach getting worse by the second.

Loud mechanical foot stomps interrupted his moment of grief and he came to see an angry Dr. Eggman in his Egg Fighter towering over him.

"Unless you want me to dissect you boy, you will spit out that emerald!" The scientist demanded as he slammed his fight against the glass dome.

Twilight and the rest were about to make their move, however the Egg Fighter formed its hand into an arm cannon again and aimed at the young heroes, causing them to stop in their tracks. They knew right then and there that if they we to take one step further, they all could end up as Swiss cheese.

"Hehehehe. Now I see that we understand each other." Eggman then returned his attention back to Spike. "The emerald! Now!"

"Trust me…you wouldn't want that…" The dragon assured as he barely stood to his feet.

"I said GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!" Eggman shouted. He was clearly not in the mood for games.

Spike just stood to his feet with a sigh as his belly grew brighter and bright. Holding his stomach, he made several uncomfortable sounds; it looked like he could upchuck at any minute.

"Oh man…I don't feel so…so…" Spike spoke weakly as he clutched his stomach tight.

Before he could say anything else, his mouth opened wide and emitted a large stream of cyan colored fire that gave off a radiating glow, causing Sonic and the others to shield their eyes. The stream of fire was strong enough to push Spike off his feet and smack back first into a wall. The fire blast made contact with the Egg Fighter and erupted in a large bright explosion. The force of the blast sent the machine flying into the air and over the drawbridge followed by Eggman's screaming. A little while after he went airborne, a faint crash could be heard in the distance.

Eventually the cloud of smoke cleared and Spike slid off the wall and onto the ground. Sonic as well as the others were taken by surprise.

"Whoa." Twilight said breathlessly. "I had no idea just one emerald was capable of doing something like that."

The gang ran up to the down and out dragon. Rarity held Spike in her hooves as he slowly began to regain consciousness. A light grin appeared on Spike's face as Rarity embraced him.

"Oh my brave little Spikey Wikey, you did it." The unicorn praised as she snuggled her head against his.

"No. Not yet." Sonic stated as he turned to the open drawbridge. Rarity just looked up at Sonic in shock. "I know he's still kickin."

"You mean even after all of that?" Fluttershy questioned in slight worry.

"Uh guys," Pinkie Pie started as she raised her hoof. "Where did that Chaos Emerald thingy go?"

"Spike must've shot it out his system when he upchucked." Twilight answered as she walked next to Sonic.

"Then that could mean…" Rainbow Dash hesitated.

It didn't long for everyone to realize that Spike shot the Chaos Emerald along with Eggman outside of the city, so there was a very likely chance that Eggman could have the emerald right now. They didn't want to bother with the thought of it and realized that it was time to take action. After taking Spike up on her back, Twilight concentrated her magic into her horn. The magical aura soon created and energy field around her, her friends, and Sonic, and in a split second they all vanished in a flash t. They reappeared outside of the broken drawbridge and onto the field in a second flash.

Afterwards, they all raced through the open field as fast as they could in hopes of finding Eggman. As they ran, Sonic began to notice a glow of yellow light illuminating off the horizon. The light became brighter and brighter, eventually catching the attention of the Mane Six and Spike who squinted their eyes at the light.

"What the hoof is that?" Rainbow dash asked as her and the rest stopped moving.

And she was about to get her answer. When the light looked it was at its brightest, a large laser emitted from the light and was heading straight towards the young souls. Sonic's eyes shot open as noticed the laser. Before anything could be done, the laser exploded upon making contact with the ground. The blast sent Sonic, the Mane Six, and Spike scattering in different directions around the crater in the ground where the blast had impacted. Smoke was rising from the crater and the team laid on the ground unconscious with their respective fur and scales partially scorched.

Sonic was behind the crater and the Equestrians were further behind him. His body was just lifelessly settled on the ground, it seemed like earlier in the morning when the girls found him in the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, the hedgehog's left gloved fingers slightly flexed against the grass as the rest of his arm began to stir as well. Both of his arms bent and began to push his body upwards off the ground. He groaned in pain as his eyes slowly cracked open.

In the midst of Sonic's wake up, the sound the Egg Fighter's stomping snapped him out his dazed state. From afar, he could the large machine walking towards him. He noticed how the Egg Fighter bared a scorched and badly damaged section of the chest area of the machine's armor; Sonic guessed that was where Spike blasted him. Small zaps of sparks emitted from the chest area, possibly from damaged circuits and burnt wires. However, the yellow core of the center of the body was merely cracked despite the blast and giving off small amounts of yellow colored sparks of electricity as the Egg Fighter stopped moving.

Sonic then noticed something else a cyan glow was radiating from the cockpit of the mech suit. That could only have meant one thing… Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the Chaos Emerald in between Cubebot and Orbot in a console of the Eggmobile section of the Egg Fighter.

"Woohoo! Nice shot, doc!" Cubebot complimented as his yellow cubed body glowed in rhythm with his words. "Now ya got him right where ya want him."

"Indeed, doctor. Good work!" Orbot agreed.

"How unfortunate for you Sonic, for a second there I thought your little dragon friend was actually going to make a fried egg out of me. But it seems that your little partnership with these overgrown candy-colored plush toys will prove to be your downfall, huh you so called hero?" Eggman mocked with a look of triumph.

Sonic turned to the mares and baby dragon that were still unconscious. They were completely vulnerable and were bound to become victims of Eggman's wrath if he did nothing about it. The hedgehog gritted his teeth in thought of this. He collapsed to his knee but managed to place his hand on ground to balance himself. His body was still recuperating from the recent blast. Sonic just starred at the green grass below just as yellow hue slowly glimmered above it. Sonic craned his head upwards and noticed the Egg Fighter's yellow center beginning to glow; it didn't take long for Sonic to realize that now that he had a Chaos Emerald, Dr. Eggman was preparing for another attack to finish him off for good

"Hehehe, feel free to run if you like Sonic, but know that if you were to escape me, that precious little city won't!" The doctor taunted. "What will it be, a measly gem or innocent lives?"

"Like I'm gonna let you have your cake and eat it!" Sonic shot back with a grin despite his predicament.

Sonic slowly stood his feet. One look at Eggman told him that he had no choice but to face him head on. He turned to look the Equestrians one more time before giving Eggman his full attention. He crouched on his left leg and bent his right leg behind, putting him in a starting position.

Meanwhile in the distance behind Sonic, Twilight and the others managed to come to their senses. Twilight rubbed her hoof against her temple as she rose up from the ground. She turned to her friends who were also barely getting back on their hooves.

"Guys, guys!" The unicorn called out. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay…" Spike groaned in response.

"No I'm not okay!" Rarity's voice spoke out in a shriek. "That horrible excuse for a doctor ruined my beautiful white coat! It's all black and burnt and scorched and…oh it's simply just dreadful!" The white mare cried at the fact that the blast synched her fur.

"Um Rarity…not to be rude…but I think we have more dangerous matters…" Fluttershy whimpered as she pointed her hoof to Sonic who was facing Eggman's machine.

The girls could only gasp in horror as they noticed that the Chaos Emerald within the Eggman and Sonic was willing to go at this by himself.

"Sonic wait!" Twilight called out to the hedgehog that turned his head at the unicorn.

"Stay back, Twilight!" Sonic called out. "I'm the one he's after!"

Twilight only gave a worried look and bared her teeth and the others looked distressed as well. Was he really going to go to such lengths to protect Canterlot? Twilight looked at all of her friends, especially Rainbow Dash, who also looked concerned for Sonic. This really surprised Twilight; just minutes ago she was talking to the Pegasus how she viewed Sonic as a sort of competition. But Twilight could tell that she was not willing to let anyone pay too high of price because of a rivalry.

Then Twilight's eyes widened, she had an idea how she and her friends could help him.

"Girls, get into formation! We're going to use the Elements of Harmony!"

The others immediately gave shocked at Twilight and her last minute plan. However this was neither the time nor the place to debate of the subject and they all nodded in agreement. Upon this, Spike quickly ran to the side of the commotion at the girls began to assemble. As they were in position, they all closed their eyes and each gem of their elements began to glow.

A bright light soon began to form around each them and their elements began to produce waves of their respective gems. The six ponies began to slowly float in the air a few meters above of the ground. This eventually caught the attention of Dr. Eggman who gave a perplexed look.

"Hmm, what's this?" The doctor asked to himself. Sonic however was none the wiser of what was happening behind him.

The light around the Mane Six glowed brighter and brighter as it began to form into a rainbow colored aura. Twilight opened and looked at Sonic, who still in a starting position. It was clear that she didn't want to fight by himself; she figured that a little magic of friendship was in order.

"Girls, focus entirely on Sonic! We're going to give him some of the element's power!" Twilight commanded!

"Are you sure about that Twilight?" Applejack questioned. "I don't recall the elements workin' on anypony cept' us!"

"Hey we gotta try something!" Rainbow Dash added. "I don't exactly trust this guy, but I rather have my wings clipped before I had anypony fry at for the enjoyment of that egg creep.

The girls with the exception of Twilight were taken back by what Rainbow Dash said. They remembered early tonight that the she was giving hints of disliking Sonic, due to seeing him as competition. But it was clear that she didn't want competition to affect the life of Sonic or anyone for that matter. Twilight couldn't help but smile and close her eyes.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Twilight spoke softly. "I knew you'd come around for us. You always do. Okay everypony, let's do it!

Suddenly, the rainbow aura began to extend two ribbon-like forms of energy that made their way to Sonic. They slowly trailed around his legs and up his body. Sonic quickly began to notice the energy extensions as they came up to the sides of his face.

"What the…?" Sonic asked in sudden realization as he noticed the multicolored ribbons to wrap around his entire form.

The extensions began to lift Sonic a few inches above the ground. Sonic slowly laid his arms to sides and looked up. He looked at peace and the smile on his face showed it.

"This feels…so warm." The hedgehog expressed. The feel of the harmonic energy was inviting and relaxing, but Sonic also felt something else.

It was almost feel the joy, the laughter, the happiness, and the very magic and strength of Equestria itself. It felt amazing. Sonic turned his head in every direction to find out where all of this was coming before getting the Mane Six in his sight. His eyes widened as he noticed the rainbow spectrum of light forming around them and as well their glowing pieces of jewelry. Then it hit him! He remembered what Princess Celestia told him of the Elements of Harmony, their power, and the ones who wear them. It seems that Twilight and her friends were giving Sonic a small portion of their power to defeat Eggman and it was exactly what they need.

"Okay. I get it now!" Sonic stated with a smirk.

"Sonic, if you have any stunt you want to pull, I think it would best for everypony if you do it right now!" Twilight shouted at Sonic who turned to face Eggman again.

"Got it! Eggman, you're going down!" The hedgehog assured with a great deal of confidence in voice.

"Not on your life, rodent!" Eggman shouted back. He wrapped his fingers around a nearby lever. "Get a load of this!"

Eggman cranked the lever upwards and a bar next to it changed from red to green with the words "100% Max power!" appearing in bold oragne. The yellow core of the Egg Fighter began to emit rapid burst of electricity as well as sparks from the damaged mid-section.

"Doctor, wait!" Orbot called out in protest. "The machine can't handle this much power!"

"It can if I say so!" Eggman responded.

Sonic pulled up the end of his glove, revealing his Light Ring once more. He figured since his Light Speed Attack was able to put the Scorpios in their place, it was bound to do the same for Eggman. He quickly engaged himself into a spin dash and began to roll in his ball form at high speeds in midair. The orbs lights began to swarm around him, only this time the orbs of light were in the shape of the element's gems. The orbs covered Sonic in light that turned different colors.

"Ready?" Sonic chimed. Eggman however only grinned, thinking the hedgehog's efforts were fruitless.

"You're not match for me!" The maniacal genius shouted.

The Egg Fighter clenched its fist tight as it projected a massive yellow colored beam of energy with electric streams spiraling around it. The beam raced towards Sonic and the Mane Six, who were ready to strike back. The eyes of the mare shot open, showing not pupils, but pure light.

"GO!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off with shock wave and a rainbow trail following behind him.

Sonic and the beam were coming towards each other. This was it, there no turning back. In an instant, the two collided in a blinding flash of light. The collision was powerful enough to push the Mane Six as well as the Egg Fighter back slightly. As the light quickly faded, it revealed the powered up Sonic was pushing the beam back slight. Eggman growled as realized and cranked the lever even further. The energy bar next to it quickly changed from a "100% Max power!" in bold orange to an "OVERLOAD!" in bold red.

"Doctor…?" Orbot asked in a worry tone.

The struggle to between Sonic and the beam was still going on. However, the beam was beginning to push Sonic back, but it was clear that he wasn't to let that happened. Defeat was no and option.

"Sonic…" The hedgehog whispered and quickly paused.

The beam was pushing Sonic back further anyone had expected and the harmonic energy that surrounded him was beginning to fade, but still managed to keep itself together. Mane Six however looked like they couldn't hold out much longer either. Sweat was running down their face, symbolizing the stress the amount of power of putting on them. But they weren't going to give up and neither was Sonic.

"_**BOOM!**_" At that call, a light quickly enveloped Sonic and he quickly blasted in an incredible burst of speed like a living projectile. The Egg Fighter energy beam was being greatly overpowered as Sonic pushed it back bit by bit. The electricity the Egg Fighter was emitting from its damaged mid-section became more and more frequent as Sonic neared. And with one final push, Sonic bolted straight on and penetrated the Egg Fighter's already damaged armor, cracking its core and punching a hold in the body, but did not appear out the back.

He was stilling drilling the mech suit, greatly damaging it even further. Cracks were slowly appearing on every inch of the armor and streaks of light were pouring out of the jagged slits. The Egg Fighter eventually began to catch fire with sparks of electricity showing as well.

"Systems overload: critical!" The computer of the Egg Fighter announced.

The Egg Fighter began to glow immensely bright, probably enough that most citizens of Ponyville could see it faintly from their doosteps. The Egg Fighter then suddenly exploded in a great fiery eruption with pieces of shrapnel scattering like rain during a storm. There was nothing left from the explosion expect smoke and burning ruminants of robots littering the fields.

The aura around the Mane Six suddenly faded and the girls landed, safe and sound on the dirt road. They were feeling dizzy but eventually came to their senses. Then they turned their attention to the smoldering wreckage. There was no doubt about it. They did it! They won! But something was missing: Sonic.

They looked worried. Did he make out of there okay? They turned their heads downward in fear that Sonic may not have survived. However, Pinkie Pie noticed something in the smoke. She couldn't tell by who was by the silhouette alone, but as it got closer she quickly began to recognize the body shape.

"Guys look!" Pinkie shouted with a happy smile and pointed at the smoke.

The others looked at the smoke and noticed Sonic emerging from it. He had a smirk on his face and the Chaos Emerald in his left hand. The Equestrians gave a smile a relief and happiness, heck even Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile. Sonic noticed their grin and responded with thumbs up. At that instant they all cheered as loud as they could and rushed over to Sonic to congratulate him with a celebratory group hug.

"Oh mah gosh, partner! You managed to pull another one out the hat again!" Applejack shouted as she gave Sonic a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Pinkie Pie shrieked in glee. "That was absolutely amazing! No more than amazing! IT WAS SPECTACULAR!"

"Sonic, I have to say-" Rairity was about to add, but…

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash jumped. "That was just totally wicked!"

"No lie, you wasted that guy!" Spike chuckled as popped up from behind

"Hehehe. No guys, we did. All of us!" Sonic reassured.

They just gave a tighter group hug to the hedgehog and had a good laugh. However, appearing in front of them was a scorched and very unhappy along with Cubebot and Orbot in a badly damaged Eggmobile. Eggman just gave Sonic and the others a scowl, knowing that they were the one responsible for his defeat. The Mane Six and Spike quickly let go and stood by Sonic, each with a smile of victory on their faces. Sonic just smirked and held the Chaos Emerald in front of him.

"You lose!" Sonic stated as he shot Eggman a toothy grin.

"This isn't over, Blue Boy!" Eggman growled in annoyance. "Consider this not a victory, but mere luck! Once I get all of the emeralds, I'll see to it that you and your little friends pay the price for crossing the Eggman Empire! Count on it!" And with that threat being said, Eggman and his cronies zoomed away into the distance, leaving the young Equestrians and Mobian at peace. ..

"You all have done very well! No words can express our gratitude." A voice called. Sonic and the rest turned the voice, seeing that it came from Princess Celestia who walking besides Princess Luna.

"Indeed. We owe you our lives." Luna agreed.

"Don't mention it. But trust me, this only the beginning. Eggman will be back." Sonic warned.

"And to think he can cause that much trouble with only one emerald. It would a disaster if we got all seven." Twilight stated.

"Then how in the hay are we supposed to find them all?" Applejack asked "We only got the first by sheer luck and Trixie's goofin' up."

"We'll think of something, just…" Before she could finish, Twilight let out a yawn. This took her by surprise. Was she actually tired?

She looked to the rest of her friends. They all looked very exhausted, and for good reason. They've been up nearly all night dealing with Trixie, Scorpios, and robots. They were completely drained; even Sonic looked a bit under rested.

"You have done so much already, Twilight." Luna announced as she walked up to the unicorn. "You can continue your task later, but for now, you all must rest for challenges ahead."

"You're right." Twilight agreed. She then turned Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, I wanna thank you again for helping out Sonic, back there. I thought you didn't like him a first."

"Yeah." Sonic chuckled as he nudged. "Why was that?" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Dashie was jealous because you said you were the fastest thing alive." Pinkie Pie giggled, much to the Pegai's annoyance.

"I WAS NOT….!" Rainbow Dash lost her tempered and shouted at the pink mare who cowered in fear of her rage. But Rainbow Dash realized her outburst and quickly calmed down. "Well… maybe just a little bit…"

"You shouldn't be jealous RD." Sonic stated with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just because I'm called the Fastest Thing Alive, that doesn't mean I think I'm faster than everyone else. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, that wasn't my intention."

Rainbow Dash gave a heartwarming smile to Sonic. Despite everything she thought of him, he thought of her as friend. It seems that the idea of harmony exists even were he's from. Rainbow looked at her friends and royal sister as they just smiled back. She remembered talking to Twilight of how her point on Equestria was meaningless. But looking at the loved ones and new friend around her, she could tell that her point means a great deal.

"Twilight." Rarity yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm starting to get bags under my eyes."

Twilight nodded and began to surge her magical energy through her horn to teleport them home. However, Sonic placed a hand in front of her, stopping her spell.

"It's okay, I got it." Sonic assured. He then held the Chaos Emerald into the air and it glowed slightly.

"Chaos Control!" The hedgehog shouted and a brilliant light began to swarm around him, the Mane Six and Spike.

The royal sisters waved goodbye to the young souls and they waved backed. As the light shined, Rainbow Dash looked up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, has there ever been somepony who you felt was trying to steal your place as a speed demon?" The Pegasus asked in slight curiosity. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dash, let me tell you a little story about a robot called Metal Sonic." Sonic chatted briefly.

However before he could continue, he and the rest vanished in a quick flash of sparkling light. They hoped to return back to Ponyville and get some deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT IS A WRAP! Again, sorry I had to make you all wait so long. I was just being with real life stuff and getting the plot for this fic together. But now I'm back in the game. Usually I clock in about 12-14 pages per chapter. But this chapter is 20 pages long! I decided to make it long and with a bit more action the make the long wait worth it.**

**Rainbow Dash: It better be worth it! You've been doing nothing except watching videos and playing games all summer!**

**Shut it RD!**

***clears throat!* So yeah, hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
